Believe Me
by Myobi
Summary: An action withouth thought leading to something unbelievable ::sucks at summary:: Warnings: Yaoi, MPREG. Yes I'm that insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** First FanFic I've everuploaded for anyone (omg) and it contains YAOI. In this chapter, yes. Nuu like, nuu read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not ownthe awesome characters of FF7/FF:AC, neither the world they live in. It all belongs to the awesome Square Enix, sadly.

**

* * *

**

**Believe Me**

**Chapter One**

The bike stood parked near the river. The sound of the flooding water soothing to the blonde haired man's messed thoughts, making him relax more as he sat there in pure silence, with his eyes closed. There, by that calm water, it was easier to think back at previous happenings. The three silver haired brothers, the orphans, the fights. It was all just a big mess. And as it all just tangled up, Cloud couldn't refuse from just sitting down here by himself, hoping the calm sound of the water would give him an answer, or at least a hint, to what this all was about, or what was happening.

Letting out a deep sight Cloud opened his eyes slowly. Yes, he was calmer now, more relaxed. But answers did still not occur. Cloud let out another deep sight as he buried his head in his hands, closing his eyes again, tightly. But he soon opened them again as he was sure he'd heard something in the bushes.

Picking up his sword he rose up and spun around to see what it was.

Another sound. Cloud readied his sword for an attack. It didn't surprise him to see that it was one of those silver haired brothers coming running towards him. What **did** surprise him was that the boy was alone. And not only that, but it was, or was it really, tears running down his cheeks?

"Nii-san!" Kadaj yelped, ignoring that big sword pointed towards him, just running past it and right at Cloud, hugging him tightly while crying.

"What the…?" Cloud didn't know what to say, just stared down at the crying boy who hugged him for minutes before he reacted, quickly pushing the boy away, causing Kadaj to trip and fall to the ground, "Get the hell off of me!" Cloud yelled angrily, glaring at the youth.

Letting out a small sob Kadaj tried to stop himself from crying more, looking up at Cloud with tear filled eyes.

"But, Nii-san, I-" Kadaj began speaking, Cloud quickly interrupting.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Cloud snarled, keeping his glare at Kadaj. Kadaj looked at him with a sad face, not sure what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud once again spoke, gripping his sword tightly.

Kadaj took in a shaky breath, looking back at Cloud, "I…" he began, but before saying more he rose up quickly and gripped Cloud in an even tighter hug, causing them both to fall to the ground. Kadaj on top of Cloud.

"I'm not the one doing it" Kadaj began talking, Cloud opening his mouth to speak but got stopped as Kadaj continued, "I'm not. Or… she… she force me to"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"She?" He asked, a glare still at the boy, but Cloud didn't care to push the boy away this time. After all, the youth didn't seem to have brought his sword.

"She… Je… Jenova" Kadaj sobbed out. The word causing Cloud to sit up quickly, but this time Kadaj was ready for it and brought out his hands to lay them around Clouds neck.

"So now you call her by name, huh? Aren't you the one claiming her to be your 'mother'?" Cloud stated sarcastically.

"No!" Tears began to appear in Kadaj's eyes again, "she… she force me to call her that"

Once again he was crying, Cloud didn't know what to do as Kadaj tightened the hug and buried his face in Cloud's chest. And there they sat; only sound heard was Kadaj's sobbing.

It took at least five minutes before they moved, Cloud getting surprised at his own moves as he found himself suddenly placing a hand on Kadaj's head, stroking the silky hair smoothly as if trying to calm down the boy.

Kadaj also reacted at the touch, pushing himself a bit away from Cloud, looking at Cloud with teary eyes full of curiousity.

"Nii-san..?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I won't say I believe you" Cloud said quickly, seeing another tear fall down Kadaj's cheek, "but…" He took a deep breath, "those tears… can't be fake"

A quiet sob came from Kadaj once again as he tried to hold back more tears, once again hugging Cloud close. Cloud letting out another sight, closing his eyes in some seconds before he grabbed Kadaj around the waist to lift him up, managing to sit up properly that way.

He looked into Kadaj's eyes as if looking for any lies before he grabbed Kadaj by the shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Kadaj didn't answer, he seemed to think of an answer, but nothing came out of his mouth as he looked back at Cloud.

"…forget it" Cloud mumbled, lazily holding Kadaj a bit closer as to comfort him.

And while sitting there, holding around Kadaj, Cloud couldn't help but feeling sorry for the boy. If what he said was true, that is. But something inside Cloud told him it was true, because it wouldn't have been a surprise if it was. And at that he cursed Jenova for the bitch she was.

* * *

It felt like they'd been sitting there for hours. At least for Cloud it felt like that. He didn't know about Kadaj, but seeing as the boy had fallen asleep in Cloud's arms after crying a whole lot, he most likely didn't recognize the time passing.

It surprised Cloud how the kid had fallen so deeply asleep in the arms of a guy who were supposed to be his enemy. And how Kadaj didn't even wake up when Cloud's phone rang, causing Cloud to not be able to take it, even though it didn't really matter since he almost never answered the phone anyway.

And by sitting there watching the boy sleep, he'd slowly started to realize how adorable Kadaj actually was, as long as he didn't have that evil look on his face. And no matter how many times Cloud had tried to push that thought away, in the end he couldn't help giving in to it, admitting Kadaj was cute, rival or not.

It wasn't before it started to get dark that Cloud decided it was better to wake the boy up. Shaking Kadaj firmly a couple of times until Kadaj made a low noice and his eyes began to open. Sitting up Kadaj looked around before he noticed Cloud, eyes widening in some seconds before he remembered earlier happenings.

"Nii-san.." he mumbled, voice still sleepy.

"Feeling better now?" Cloud looked at him curiously, finding himself actually worrying a little.

Kadaj placed a hand on his chest.

"I… think so…" he said slowly, looking into Clouds eyes.

Cloud smiled slightly, nodding to Kadaj as to show that he were glad to hear Kadaj was better. And they sat there for some seconds just looking at each other, Kadaj tilting his head a little. Causing Cloud to chuckle at how innocent Kadaj looked right now. And suddenly he found himself leaning closer to the silver haired boy, closer, until their noses almost touched.

Kadaj let out a small, childish giggle at it. Playfully leaning closer so their noses did touch, then he giggled once again. Cloud giggled back, smiling at Kadaj's childish actions, and suddenly they found each other with lips pressed against each other.

Cloud didn't think any of them knew exactly what happened or what was going on in their minds. But it felt right. Right then, it felt just right. And it felt good, even though it took a while before Kadaj clumsily tried to return the kiss.

Cloud pushed back a little, looking at Kadaj.

"…your first kiss?" He asked lowly, Kadaj nodded slightly. "ah… sorry" Cloud said, suddenly unsure if Kadaj felt the same as him. But the answer came quickly as Kadaj shook his head frantically before placing a clumsy kiss back at Clouds lips.

They sat there for a long while, each kiss going further, Cloud leading as it was Kadaj's first time. Cloud's tongue getting allowance into Kadaj's mouth as their kiss turned into a deep, passionate one. Arms encircling each other as Cloud pushed them down so he could lie on top of Kadaj. Kadaj easily accepting as Cloud lied down between his legs.

"Nii-san, I…" Kadaj was shushed by a kiss before he got to continue the sentence. Cloud taking hold of the sipper to Kadajs leather coat, looking into Kadaj's eyes for allowance. The answer came quickly as Kadaj placed another kiss at Cloud's mouth. Sipper going down slowly.

Seconds later they both laid naked on the ground, kissing each other passionately. Cloud slowly beginning to kiss down Kadaj's neck and shoulders, causing Kadaj to gasp in pleasure he didn't know about. Cloud's hands stroking a bare chest, feeling the ribs he mumbled lowly,

"You're too thin"

Kadaj only groaned as answer, not caring to say anything about it. Cloud kissed him once again as he stroked up and down those too clear ribs on Kadaj's chest, causing Kadaj to arch his back slightly.

Kadaj gasping loudly and Cloud groaning as their erections met, Cloud deciding to keep that feeling as he leaned further down on Kadaj, moving slightly back and forth to cause more pleasure to them both.

A little while longer and Cloud moved his hand further down, kissing Kadaj's chest as he placed his hand right above Kadaj's groin, slowly moving it lower.

And once again a loud gasp came from Kadaj as long fingers encircled his penis, staying still for a while before Cloud began pumping it slowly. Too slowly, but Kadaj didn't care as his mind was already lost in the pleasure already there.

But Cloud didn't keep his hand there for long, smirking slightly as he leaned back, looking into Kadaj's catlike eyes. Kadaj let out a whimper as the hand was removed, but didn't complain further as the fingers where placed over his mouth, Cloud whispering silently.

"Lick them"

Kadaj didn't know why, but he didn't care, seeing Cloud smirking towards him he stuck out his tongue and began licking the fingers before him eagerly. Cloud finding himself getting even more aroused as he watched the boy.

When Cloud decided the fingers had gotten enough saliva on them he moved the hand back down, past Kadaj's leaking erection, Kadaj giving him a curious look while wondering what Cloud was gonna do. Answer soon given as a slick finger poked him at his entrance. Cloud giving him a light kiss before pushing in.

"Ah…"

A moan escaping Kadaj's mouth. It felt good. Weird, but good. And he soon found himself pushing against that finger, quickly feeling another finger enter him. He laid there panting in pleasure for a moment as the fingers began scissoring inside him, and then he felt a third finger joining in.

Kadaj arched his back. He could feel slight pain, but still he could also feel the pleasure behind it, and that pleasure increased as those fingers hit something inside him, something amazing that made him moan loudly, pushing against those fingers once again.

But again the hand was removed, Kadaj about to whimper, but forgot about it as something else pressed against his entrance. Something much bigger.

"I'm sorry I don't have any lotion right now" Cloud whispered into his ear, Kadaj gripping tightly around Clouds shoulders as he felt Cloud's cock pushing slowly into him. Cloud groaning at the tight, warm heat he felt, but forced himself to go slowly for Kadaj's sake.

As he had gotten his full length into Kadaj, Cloud stopped up for some moments, kissing Kadaj's forehead, cheeks, and lips repeatingly, waiting for Kadaj to relax more and adjust to the length. Kadaj's eyes closed tightly for a little longer before he opened them slowly, smiling slightly before kissing Cloud back.

Cloud took that as a sign that he was ready, moving slowly out before pushing back in. Another whimper escaped Kadaj as a little of the pain returned, but it was soon forgotten as Clouds slow thrusts gave him jolts of pleasure, and soon he desired for more. Moving against Clouds thrusts to return them, and soon after they began moving faster, harder, and even faster, as the silence of the forest where interrupted by Kadaj's moaning and Cloud's groaning. Kisses rapidly being placed on each others lips before that was forgotten too. A hand once again placed on Kadaj's erection as it got pumped once, maybe twice, and then Kadaj was lost in pleasure as warm liquid splattered over both Cloud and Kadaj's stomach. Cloud thrusting a few more times before he also came.

Cloud forced himself to not collapse on top of Kadaj, both panting loudly. Another kiss was shared as their breaths began to calm down, Cloud smiling slightly as he spoke.

"You're cute" Cloud said sheepishly, Kadaj giggling at the random comment, giving Cloud another kiss before Cloud rolled over beside Kadaj.

And they lied down side by side, Cloud finally realising how tired he actually was as he fell asleep. A deep sleep. Never noticing the soft kiss on his cheek and the silent whisper of 'goodbye' before Kadaj left him alone in the night.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Oh gawd, please don't kill me if it sucked ; although... I guess you should ..;; anyway, please review! ...yeah... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **SPOILERS! LOADS OF AC SPOILERS! So don't read if you haven't watched the movie... XD also some MPREG... 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

It had been two months since that time in the forest. And in that time it hadn't been any signs of Kadaj or his brothers, even though Reno gladly told Cloud that Rufus said they would come back, just to make Cloud irritated. But then again, it didn't bother to Cloud the same way as to the others anymore. Because what bothered Cloud the most was that he didn't know if it was true, what Kadaj said back then. And for some reason, he was eager to find out. This causing Cloud to almost be glad to hear that Kadaj and his brothers would come back. He could still see Reno's annoyed face when he had just nodded in return; it still made him laugh a bit.

But it wasn't often that he left the fallen church. If he did, it was only to get some food or things like that which he needed. Still staying away from Tifa and the others, the only reason for the conversation with Reno was after they accidentally met in Midgar; at those few times Cloud left the church.

The phone rang once again. Cloud didn't even have to pick up the phone to figure out who it was. Tifa, of course. She called every day, none of the times he'd answered, just glared at the phone with an irritated look.

Rising up he made sure the infection on his arm was covered fully before he went outside the church. Sat down on his bike and rode off. No ideas were to, but sometimes just riding Fenrir made him forget thoughts for a while.

* * *

He didn't come back before an hour later that day, shockingly finding Tifa knocked out in the middle of all the flowers. And that was when it all had begun, as he had collapsed from the geostigma infection, woken up finding Reno and Rude beside his bed. Telling him that Kadaj and his brothers had taken all the geostigma infected orphans, including Marlene.

And he had driven off, curious on how it was with Kadaj, if he had lied or not. And in Cloud's mind, the answer was clearly in that fight at the Forgotten Capital, and even clearer after hearing Vincent's ideas of who Kadaj was. And it all just pissed Cloud of. And it did not help that that son of a bitch summoned Bahamut in the middle of Midgar, and using the orphans to make people stay away. He couldn't believe a kid like that could do this much in just one day. Just in one day, Kadaj had screwed everything. And it still weren't over.

He'd been following Kadaj far on the way. The fight with his brothers in the tunnel causing him to end up a bit further behind, but thanks to the explosion he'd landed right behind Kadaj. But then they fell down the cliff, and forced to stop Fenrir for some seconds Cloud had seen Kadaj drive off far away. But at the direction Cloud had seen him take he had an idea were Kadaj was heading, therefore taking himself the time to get rid of the irritating cloth covering his infection, having no need for it anymore anyway, and then he took off towards the church.

And yes, just as guessed, Kadaj was there. He was there holding that box supposedly having Jenova in it. And even though some tears still remained on Kadaj's cheeks he straightened up quickly when Cloud entered. Cloud stopping Fenrir a bit away from Kadaj, drawing his sword and pointing it towards Kadaj, who leaned backwards slightly.

"No, Nii-san, I don't want to fight you" Kadaj said, staring at Cloud's sword.

Cloud made a small huff.

"And that you say now?" How could that freak think he could fake innocence once again?

Kadaj pouted.

"I mean it Nii-san, I-"

"Stop that."

"…Nii-san?"

"I said stop!" Cloud yelled, "how dare you call me your brother"

Hurt reflecting in Kadaj's eyes as his brows furrowed. Cloud almost amazed at how well the boy could act. Slowly he got off the bike to come nearer Kadaj, pointing his sword towards Kadajs neck.

"Why did you lie, Kadaj?" Cloud said with angry voice, "why the hell run to me and tell me all that stuff when it was a lie? Are you really that much of a freak?"

Kadaj frowned slightly.

"But it…it wasn't a lie" He said slowly, looking at Cloud. Cloud almost laughing at Kadaj's bad attempt on lying again.

"Really now? Then how come you just suddenly appear just to destroy everything?"

"I didn't mean to…" Kadaj begun.

"Not that one again" Cloud shook his head, but lowered his sword a little, "didn't mean to? Is Jenova forcing you again? How come you don't fight back?"

"I do…" Kadaj said with a low voice, "I do, but… she… so loud… in my head…" Kadaj began mumbling, "I… I'm just not… I'm not strong enough, but I tried to convince my brothers we didn't have to do this"

"Well then, maybe you did, but in the end you joined them, eh?"

"Jenova…"

"Enough!" Cloud yelled, startling Kadaj, "enough about Jenova, you fight back now and you could've fought back earlier, so why did you do it?"

"…because my brothers were watching" Kadaj mumbled, Cloud raising an eyebrow, "They see me as a leader and…I don't want to disappoint them."

Cloud couldn't believe this; it was all just too stupid. He shook his head before asking another question.

"Not disappoint them? Sorry but I don't take that, it's just plain stupi-"

"ok, fine!" Kadaj almost shouted, seemingly trying to hold back tears, "I didn't want to show them how weak I am. If I do this they'll keep thinking I'm strong and…"

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Cloud stated, Kadaj pouting once more.

"Am not!"

"Definitely are." Cloud almost smirked, "do all this just to impress your brothers?"

Kadaj blinked a bit.

"Yes cause… then maybe they will… help me" he mumbled, almost to low to be heard, but Cloud caught each word.

"Help you with what?" he asked, actually curious.

"With…" Kadaj took a deep breath, "That time we… you know… two months ago…" Cloud couldn't look Kadaj in the eyes as he thought back at that night. He then nodded to show that Kadaj should keep on talking, "Well… I… uhm… I'm pregnant." Kadaj said the last words quickly. Looking in a far other direction than towards Cloud. Cloud's eyes widened in some seconds before he really started to laugh.

"What the…? Ok so I don't know where you grew up or if you grew up at all but I thought you knew **that**… Guys can't get pregnant" and of course Cloud knew clearly that Kadaj was a guy.

"But I…" Kadaj really seemed embarrassed now, "the scientists…they…made me able to…" He didn't finish a single sentence, but for Cloud it was easy to understand anyway, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Now this is just…" Cloud mumbled, before looking up at Kadaj again, "How old are you actually?"

Kadaj looked at him with a curious look.

"…16"

Cloud's eyes widened.

"Ok, so you're…16 years old and pregnant"

Kadaj nodded.

"And not only that, but you're fighting a crazy fight about a reunion just because Jenova tell you to?"

Another nod.

Cloud frowned.

"…you want to keep the child?"

Kadaj took a deep breath before answering.

"…I don't want to kill it." He stated quietly, looking away.

Cloud shook his head and sighed.

"Do you at all have any idea how dangerous it is for that child if you go through this fight? It's worse enough that you're too young for this!"

Kadaj stomped with his leg.

"But what am I supposed to do!" He pouted loudly, "I have to do this… for my brothers! And… for…" Kadaj didn't finish the sentence as he brought his hands to his head as in pain.

"You don't have to do this for anyone, Kadaj" Cloud continued, "if you really don't want to kill this child, then drop what you're doing and get away from here."

Kadaj laid his hands down again as the headache began to stop, his eyes filling up with tears he tried to hold back.

"To where!" He asked in a frustrated voice, one tear beginning to fall down his cheek.

"Anywhere away from here, just get away" Cloud said plainly.

"But, I…"

"I'll come with you."

Kadaj's eyes flew wide open at Cloud's statement.

"…what?"

"I'll come with you, away from here," Cloud repeated, "If I'm the one who made you pregnant, then that kid… is partly mine too."

They didn't say anymore after that, Kadaj just stood there thinking for a while before he finally nodded. A slight nod before he burst into tears, running into Clouds arms for comfort.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

...Yeah... I'm insane. XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh God, Zany me is coming with a new chapter. XD

To the reviewers:

**EcchoKat:** woah. Seriously. I didn't expect that to be the first review. Thank you! XD And I know, there's actually too few MPREG fanfics in FFVII, it really should be more. XD

**Crystal D. Starlit:** Thanks for making that clear! XD And, omg, thank you for adding it to your faves!

**Snowpixie81:** Thank you! You all give me more courage to keep writing this .

**Warnings: **Actually. Nothing in this chapter, I think. ..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The wind blew annoyingly in Kadaj's hair as they were driving together on Clouds bike. Or, Fenrir as he called it. Kadaj hadn't been allowed to drive his own bike. It had almost been a quarrel out of it. Cloud saying he wanted to be sure this wasn't something Kadaj just made up to get Cloud away. When Kadaj tried to protest, Cloud had demonstrated by stabbing his sword through both the wheels on Kadaj's bike. But as Kadaj figured, that way he had to sit behind Cloud on his bike if he was going to get away from everything.

And so they had drove away from Midgar, with no clue where to. And Cloud hadn't really been thinking about that either. In his mind it was the worries of what Tifa and the others would think, not finding anything after either Cloud or Kadaj.

Tifa would probably think he was dead. Which was not a good thing. But for now there was nothing to do about that.

They stopped after a while, around an hour from Midgar. Cloud realising he should think more on where to go before driving further. Stopping the bike, he went off and leaned against it instead to relax a bit.

They were in deep silence for a long time, before Kadaj suddenly spoke up.

"…I'm tired" He mumbled drowsy.

"Doesn't surprise me." Cloud said plainly. Kadaj straightening up where he sat at the back of the bike.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"Well, yes. After all you've been doing today, and also last night, it wouldn't be strange if you were tired." Cloud stated, breathing in, "now could you please be quiet while I think?"

Kadaj huffed at the order to be quiet, but obeyed, looking around while Cloud where thinking. But it didn't take long before Cloud went back on the bike, starting the motor.

"Where are we going?" Kadaj asked curiously.

"Kalm."

"Why?"

Cloud sighed.

"Do I need a reason? It's the closest place, and I think I have enough money to rent a house there for a while."

"Oh." Kadaj said plainly, nodding even though Cloud couldn't see it. Leaning against Cloud he closed his eyes.

* * *

They didn't reach Kalm before late at night; Kadaj had fallen asleep against Cloud when he finally reached the town. And just as last time it took a while to wake up Kadaj, receiving the same confused look from Kadaj as last time. Cloud sighed as he spoke to the boy.

"You wait here, I'll see if anyone is up to rent me a house this late"

And then he went off, not caring for Kadaj's reply.

But it didn't take long before he returned. Mumbling something about a 'hotel' and then taking Kadaj with him to a big house, telling Kadaj once again to wait before he lead Kadaj up the stairs in the building to a small room with two beds.

Sitting down on the nearest bed, Cloud spoke.

"We'll stay here tonight, and then rent a house tomorrow morning."

Kadaj walked slowly to the other bed, sitting down to face Cloud.

"You really don't believe me, do you?"

Cloud leaned down on the bed.

"I don't know, and I'm too tired to think about it now. Go to sleep."

Kadaj huffed once again at being commanded.

"What if I'm not able to sleep?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Not able?"

"What if I have a nightmare?" Kadaj pouted.

Leaning up on one elbow Cloud shook his head.

"You're just like a little kid," he mumbled, "just go to sleep."

And then he laid down, seconds later fast asleep. And once again Kadaj felt alone.

Lying down on his bed he closed his eyes to try to sleep. But just being there as the only one awake made the voice in his head getting louder. Giving him a slight headache. Not as bad as the one he had earlier when he and Cloud talked, but he guessed that was because Jenova was further away again. Left in the church where he and Cloud had been before they left.

Burying his head in the pillow Kadaj closed his eyes more tightly. Sadly that only increased the headache and caused the voice to get louder. And due to that Kadaj quickly sat up again.

He sat there panting for a while, finding the image of a sleeping Cloud more relaxing than anything else. But as the headache started to fade, it was quickly replaced by another feeling. And Kadaj suddenly found himself vomiting up whatever was in his stomach from earlier at the bathroom of their small room.

Standing up he almost stumbled backwards as he saw Cloud standing close behind him, leaning against the doorframe.

"…part of your pregnancy?" Cloud mumbled.

"Uh…" Kadaj weren't sure what to say, but Cloud didn't seem to expect an answer as he handed a glass of water to Kadaj.

"Go back to sleep" he said as he watched Kadaj drink the water.

Setting the glass down Kadaj looked back at Cloud.

"…I can't sleep."

Cloud huffed as a sign that he still thought Kadaj was kidding, before he turned around and laid back down on his bed. Kadaj walking out of the bathroom and leaning against the same doorframe Cloud had leaned against.

Seeing Kadaj, Cloud raised an eyebrow once again.

"What?"

Not saying anything, Kadaj just stood there, keeping his gaze on Cloud.

Once again Cloud tried to ask.

"…not going back to your bed?" He laid down on his pillow, feeling incredibly tired.

Kadaj didn't say anything this time either, but instead he walked slowly over to Cloud with a thoughtful gaze. And then he sat down near Cloud, lying down beside him, trying to get as close as he could without getting Cloud mad.

And surprisingly the only thing Cloud did was letting out a sight, before he reached out an arm and laid it around Kadaj. And finally he felt that he could close his eyes with no problems.

Cloud felt warm. Cloud felt safe. And Cloud felt strong. And finally Kadaj managed to fall into a quiet, calm sleep.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Uh huh, short chapter / sorries… but yeah. I think the next chapter will be longer. XD 


	4. Chapter 4

Gleeeee, another chapter, yayz XD

Thanks to those who have reviewed for reviewing!

**EcchoKat: **Thanks for faving!

**Snowpixie81: **Haha, indeed, quite the bastard, maybe he just likes to be bastardy. XD

**Warnings: **some shounen-ai, and mentioning of yaoi… nothing more, yarr.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

He'd woken up to an empty bed. At first confused, but as the door to their hotel room opened and Cloud stood there in the doorway, he relaxed.

"I got a house rented." Cloud said plainly, closing the door.

Kadaj rubbed his eyes to get more awake, and then looked at Cloud who sat down on the bed.

"What time is it?" Kadaj asked drowsy.

"11am, you've slept long." Cloud said, looking at the silver haired youth, "do you always sleep that much?"

"…"

Cloud let out a small chuckle, then stood up from the bed again.

"Anyway, we should find something to eat. Then get to the house, ok?"

Kadaj nodded slightly, still just half awake. It took him a couple of minutes to realize Cloud were looking at him.

"…what?" he mumbled, looking back at Cloud.

"…we should get you some other clothes, really." Cloud said.

"…why?"

"Well, those leather clothes can't be really comfy, can they?"

Kadaj looked down at his leather clothes, then looking slightly up at Cloud again.

"Why do they have to be comfy?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you prefer uncomfortable clothes?"

"…no."

"Then I guess we'll have to get you some new ones," Cloud stated, "and if you really are pregnant, we need clothes that fits when the baby grows bigger." He added in a mumble.

"Okay…" Kadaj mumbled back, standing up.

Cloud nodded.

"Right then, we'll go find some clothes after breakfast. Let's go" and he left the hotel room once again.

* * *

After the breakfast they found a small shop selling clothes, Cloud wandering in with Kadaj dragged after, since Kadaj was rather shy with that many people around, trying to get as far away from all the people as possible. In the end Cloud had ended up grabbing Kadaj's hand, dragging him through the town. 

The shop was small, but Cloud found what he needed for Kadaj. Some loose pants and shirts, all black except one shirt being green. He gave them to Kadaj and led him to the dressing room, telling him to try the clothes. But Kadaj just stood there, staring at Cloud as if he was insane.

Cloud sighed.

"What?"

Kadaj blinked once.

"Changing clothes? Here?"

Cloud didn't care to argue once more. They'd had enough of those just by wandering in here.

"Fine. I'll just buy them then. But you better not complain about wrong sizes afterwards." He mumbled and took the clothes over to pay for them.

* * *

Before they'd went to the house, Cloud had went back to the hotel they'd stayed on to get Fenrir. That way they'd gotten over to the rented house quite quick even though it was pretty far from the hotel they'd stayed on. 

Stopping in front of the house, they went off the bike. Then stood there watching the house for a while, Kadaj tilting his head a little, smiling.

"It's really small." He stated.

"Hey, did you think I had tons of money or something?" Cloud mumbled, actually smiling a bit himself.

"No." Kadaj giggled, "But… is that house really big enough for both of us?"

"Shut up," Cloud giggled a bit, giving up trying to be serious right now, "it is. Even though… there's just one bed. But it's a big bed, so I guess we'll have to share it."

Cloud didn't really seem to be so happy at the thought, but Kadaj couldn't help smiling even wider. Them sharing a bed together meant he didn't have to have an excuse to sleep close to Cloud if he couldn't sleep at night. And at that thought he turned his gaze to Cloud, keeping the wide smile.

Cloud looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling so brightly for?" he asked, even though he smiled slightly himself.

Kadaj tilted his head again, still smiling. Then he leaned forwards and gave Cloud a tight hug.

"…thank you"

Cloud could hear the joy in the voice. A bit unexpected, especially since Cloud had been quite harsh to him these two days, but right now that didn't matter. And instead of answering he just circled his arms around Kadaj's waist to return the hug.

After a while just hugging, Kadaj leaned slightly back to look into Cloud's eyes, then leaned forwards so their noses touched, giggling just as he had done that time two months ago.

Silently Cloud cursed the kid for being so goddamn cute, but couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at Kadaj's actions right there, looking into Clouds eyes while giggling slightly. And once again he found himself give in, slightly leaning closer until their lips touched, pressing them against each other. Kadaj almost purring at the feeling as the kiss became more passionate, letting Clouds tongue enter his mouth he pressed himself closer to Cloud.

And it all felt so good, Kadaj thought, just so perfect. He wanted it never to end, but it soon did as Clouds eyes flew open and he pushed Kadaj away from himself. Staring at Kadaj as if in shock at what he'd just done.

And they stood there silently in some minutes, Kadaj unsure of what Cloud was thinking.

Cloud just stared with a thoughtful gaze, surprised at what he'd just done himself.

Coughing slightly he began speaking.

"…let's pretend that didn't happen."

Cloud could easily see the hurt in Kadaj's eyes at his words.

"Uh… I mean, I think we're going too fast forward" He mumbled as an excuse. Kadaj giving him a weird look.

"Too fast? Well, we've sort of already had sex so why can't we kiss?"

Cloud sighed.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen either"

Kadaj gave him an even weirder look.

"Pretend what? That we didn't have sex? That's… a bit hard" Kadaj stated and placed a hand on his stomach to show what he meant.

"…whatever." Cloud mumbled, turning to walk into the house.

Kadaj looked down with a quite unsure look, listening to the footsteps from Cloud. He looked up just when Cloud opened the door.

"…nii-san?"

Cloud turned around.

"Don't call me that, please"

"Why?"

"Because"

"That's not an answer."

"Just obey and tell me what you were going to say, ok?"

"Fine." Kadaj pouted, staying silent for some seconds to calm himself down, then took a deep breath before he spoke again, "…do you hate me?"

Cloud stared at him in confusion for a moment before his gaze softened; opening his mouth he tried to answer, but nothing came out at first. He took a look at Kadaj's curious face, then trying once again to speak.

"I… uh…" Cloud coughed, "what make you think that?"

Kadaj didn't answer. Just made a look like 'isn't that obvious' then waiting for Cloud to speak once again.

"I… I don't hate you." Cloud said slowly, "It's just… just very much at the same time, that is." He tried to explain.

Kadaj's eyebrows furrowed for a second, before he relaxed and decided not to go any further into it, yet. Smiling slightly he joined Cloud into their house.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

There. Longer chapter. Yeeey… :nothing more to say: XD 


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! XD Sorry for the delay, has been a bit busy lately, that's all /

Now I see I've gotten a lot of reviews, Thanks to all of you!

And to **Angelis Raye**: You're right. XD When I think about it, him giggling seems a bit off. But I think, when I wrote it, it was more a really REALLY slight giggle in my mind. Though of course that didn't come down when I wrote it so…yeah, let's just say he's a bit OOC then XD sorry. But also, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

A long yawn came from Kadaj as he woke up in the morning, looking over to the side to find Cloud still sleeping. Smiling slightly he sat up and went out of bed. Putting on some of the clothes Cloud had given him around a month ago.

Yes, they had been living together for a month now. And nothing between them had changed. Cloud only speaking with Kadaj when it was really necessary, or when Kadaj asked him something. Away from that he used to be outside a lot while Kadaj stayed inside. And for Kadaj that was **really** boring. But he couldn't complain. It was after all thanks to Cloud that he was safe now, with no Jenova or any brothers to bother him.

Looking back at Cloud Kadaj sighed. Even made a little pout, before he walked over to look down at the sleeping blonde, and soon the pout turned into a grin as Kadaj got an idea to wake Cloud up.

Swinging one leg over the blonde he sat down right on top of Cloud's stomach. Smirking as he heard the man groan in respond, slightly opening his eyes.

"Morning, **nii-san**," Kadaj grinned, leaning against Cloud while saying 'nii-san' clearly into his ear, causing Cloud to groan once again.

"You really say that just to annoy me don't you?" Cloud mumbled.

"Well now I do" Kadaj said, making a pout once again before going off of Cloud, "Shall I make you some coffee?" He then asked.

"Eh… I dunno if I want to try your coffee once again" Cloud said while sitting up.

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" Kadaj said, glaring.

"So you say" Cloud said in a huff, "No, really, I make my own coffee. You need more training in **all** kind of cooking. Even making coffee" he then stated.

"Fine" Kadaj said, crossing his arms, "but make it quick, because I want some too"

Turning around Kadaj opened the door and went out of the bedroom. Letting Cloud be alone in the room when he changed.

* * *

They sat around the small table in the kitchen as they waited for the coffee to be ready. Kadaj kicking his leg back and forth as silence was all over the room. They didn't even look at each other, even though none of them were actually doing anything. 

Cloud soon getting up to find a cup. Only one, which made Kadaj speak up.

"Are you only getting for yourself? I said I wanted too." He said, laying his arms on the table.

Cloud turned and looked at Kadaj.

"You know, caffeine use to be bad for a pregnant…person." He stated.

At once Kadaj made his usual pout as he asked how, causing Cloud to sigh.

"Well, it's bad for the child." Cloud said, pouring coffee down in the cup.

"How come you know that?" Kadaj said, crossing his arms as he still pouted.

"It's something most people know." Cloud said simply. Sitting down near the table once again, seeing Kadaj stomp his foot on the floor with an irritated glare on his face.

"Fine then, I'll just go back to sleep" Kadaj said as he stood up, angry.

Cloud rolled his eyes, looking up at Kadaj while grabbing Kadaj's hand to stop him from walking away.

"Kadaj, stop acting like a child would you?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not!" Kadaj said quickly.

"Yes you are"

"Let go of me!" shaking his hand Kadaj tried to get out of Cloud's grip.

"Kadaj…"

"No. Let go." Kadaj said once again as he used his other hand to once again try to get out of Cloud's grip.

"Why are you so mad now?" Cloud asked, tightening the grip, "I am not saying it to be cruel, I'm saying it because I actually care. An answer that shows that I don't hate you."

The last sentence caused Kadaj to stop struggling as he looked at Cloud, tilting his head as he looked into Clouds eyes. He stood like that for a while before he sat down on his chair again, staying silent.

"Good, not mad anymore?" Cloud asked, leaning back on his chair. Kadaj only shook his head a little in response, keeping his gaze down on the floor. Cloud tried once to lean a bit to the side to see Kadaj's face, but gave up as he found Kadaj's hair being in the way.

Once again the room was in silence. With no movements except Cloud drinking his coffee slowly as he kept his gaze at Kadaj, who still only looked down at the floor with his face hidden. Cloud found himself quite worried. Wondering if he had hurt Kadaj's feelings somehow. But he got no answer except Kadaj silently standing up, walking out of the kitchen. Soon after the door to the bedroom was locked.

* * *

It had gone at least a half hour before Cloud entered the bedroom to check if Kadaj was alright. He decided back then that if Kadaj wanted to be alone Cloud wouldn't bother to annoy him. So therefore he had waited. But as he saw Kadaj sleeping with his cheeks full of tears on Cloud's pillow he sort of regretted that he hadn't went to ask what was wrong. 

He ended up looking at the sleeping boy for a while, deciding not to wake him up. And once again he ended up realizing how cute Kadaj was. Sleeping like that, with that innocent look.

Sighing Cloud started to think about the pregnancy stuff, still completely confused about it. Yes, he did take it as if Kadaj was speaking the truth. That Kadaj actually was pregnant even though he was male. But it was also quite unbelievable, and that he wouldn't be able to tell yet if it was true or not just bugged him more and more.

Letting out a long sigh he turned to leave Kadaj alone in the bedroom again. But at once he had taken his first step he reacted quickly at the sound of a cell phone. Turning once again he looked towards the place the sound seemed to come from.

Kadaj's leather clothes laying on the only chair in the room. Cloud walked over to them, lifting up the cloak just when the sound suddenly stopped. Cloud picked up the item laying on the chair.

Kadaj's cell phone. Probably been able to stay on for a month due not being used, but when someone called to it Cloud guessed the battery finally was worn out.

Standing there Cloud wondered why Kadaj hadn't done any attempt to call anyone, or to ask Cloud to load it or anything. But his thoughts didn't get far as he heard Kadaj mumbling behind him. Turning around he saw Kadaj sitting up.

"So you're awake" Cloud said lowly, still holding Kadaj's phone. Kadaj looked up at him with sleepy eyes before he began to quickly wipe away still wet tears on his cheeks. But Cloud decided not to ask about it, it would probably just upset Kadaj more. After all it was other things to ask about.

"Your phone called." Cloud said more firmly. Kadaj stopping to dry his cheeks as his eyes widened, looking at Cloud then down to his hand which held the phone, still not saying anything. Noticing Kadaj not even caring to try speaking, Cloud continued.

"It was with your old clothes. I didn't know you had the phone with you. Surprises me you haven't called anyone" Cloud threw the phone over to Kadaj so he could catch it.

Picking up the phone Kadaj stayed silent for a while before he spoke.

"Well I … don't have any reason to call anyone." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Cloud asked, "not that it bothers me, actually it's a good thing, cause that means you're not trying to get your brothers here or something, but…"

"That's why I don't call" Kadaj said then, Cloud raising an eyebrow as question on what he said, "I don't call, cause I don't want them to come here" Kadaj then said, "If they come here, they'll drag me back to finish the reunion, and in case you haven't noticed I don't want that. Therefore I don't call, I don't have anyone to call."

"But why did you keep the phone on then?" Cloud asked, still wondering. A slight smile came from Kadaj even though his eyes still looked sad.

"Same reason as for you, I guess" Cloud straightened as Kadaj said that, "I just wanted to know if they called. Maybe hear the messages to know what they wanted or if they even thought I was alive."

Cloud nodded in understanding. Surprised to see Kadaj actually doing same things as him for once. Thinking the same way.

"Well I guess we have to load it then." He said, walking over to Kadaj again to take the phone.

"Yeah, must load it…" Kadaj said as he gave the phone to Cloud, watching Cloud go to the door to leave Kadaj alone again, "Nii-san…?" He said slowly.

Turning Cloud was about to argue about the nickname but stopped as he saw Kadajs' serious look. Deciding to accept it this one time.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You mustn't take it wrong." Kadaj then said, smiling slightly again.

"Mustn't take what wrong?" Cloud asked, confused once again.

"That… well…" Kadaj mumbled before looking up at Cloud, "Don't take this wrong," he then said, "I'm actually really glad that you… don't hate me."

Understanding, Cloud nodded.

"I don't," Cloud said then, smiling slightly, "I understand."

"Good" Kadaj stated, his childish, happy smile finally returning to his face.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

yay, now I hope to get the next chapter finished soon XD Hope ye liked! 


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! Weeee, and omg, Thank you so much those of you who reviews! Makes me so happy 8D and yah, **MyraHellsing**, I will try he best I can to not abandon this story. Right now it feels impossible to do so. lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Keeping his hands close around his stomach, Kadaj rose up fully, feeling so bad, so disgusted, and just so…** awful**. This pregnancy stuff truly wasn't a pleasant thing. Not that he'd actually expected it to be, but that was another thing. Right now, he felt so** abandoned**, even though Cloud was just in the next room.

Making his point of thoughts Kadaj groaned loudly just to make Cloud clear on how miserable he felt right now after just puking up his goddamn breakfast.

Hearing a huff from the other room, Cloud answered the groan.

"I know I know…" Cloud had been through this enough, in his own opinion.

Instead of pouting as he usually would, Kadaj scowled into the mirror of himself before making one more groan, just this one being a short and irritated but still loud groan instead of the long one earlier.

Cloud sighed in the other room, but a tiny little satisfied grin appeared on Kadaj's face as he heard the chair being moved and Cloud's footsteps getting closer, before the mirror of Cloud was seen behind Kadaj's.

"You **do** know those groans are starting to get pretty much irritating?" Cloud mumbled, Kadaj making a grimace in return before he copied Cloud's tone.

"You **do** know puking at least two times every day is starting to get pretty much irritating?"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Cloud asked in a slight surrender.

"Care a bit for me at least." Kadaj said while stomping his foot.

"I've already told you I do care." Cloud stated, standing more upright.

"Then why does it seem like you just care about yourself?" Kadaj asked frustrated, finally turning away from the mirror and looking directly at Cloud instead.

"I don't." Cloud said plainly, turning to go back to the small room they called the living room.

Kadaj scowled at him, thinking a bit before asking.

"May I ask you something?"

Cloud stopping up a bit as a sign that he would listen. Kadaj taking in a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you still not believe in this? Do you really think I'm just running into the bathroom, sticking fingers up my throat to puke, or just making puke-noises or something?"

Kadaj seemingly annoyed, Cloud turned his gaze to him.

"Well unfortunately I've got to see that you're not just faking the puking." Cloud mumbled before looking away again. Kadaj sighing.

"But you still don't believe it do you?"

"It isn't really something easy to believe, Kadaj."

Kadaj pouted now; of course that pout had to appear in this discussion, before he spoke again.

"Well at least that shows that you're… you are…" Kadaj stopped up thinking for a bit before continuing, "that 'n' word."

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"What? Naive?" He asked, quite sure that's what Kadaj tried to remember.

"How'd you know?" Kadaj raised an eyebrow too.

"You're just not the first to call me that." Cloud said as he walked back to the room beside. Kadaj about to follow when the nausea came again and he had to return to the toilet instead.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Kadaj almost ran down Cloud when he entered their small house, grinning happily. 

"What the..?" Cloud mumbled, barely avoided to fall to the floor.

"I got proof!" Kadaj grinned. Cloud looked at him questioningly.

"…wha?" he asked.

"I got proof!" Kadaj repeated, both hands covering his stomach. Not saying anything more as he grabbed Cloud's hand and led him to the small couch.

"Kadaj, what are you…" Cloud started to ask as Kadaj sat down beside him, still smiling a bit.

"Now you don't need to wonder anymore" Kadaj stopped Cloud from saying anything more as he grabbed Cloud's hand again and led it to his stomach. Lifting up the loose shirt he wore as he placed Cloud's hand firmly over his navel, pressing slightly. And Cloud's eyes widened at once.

Right there under his hand. Very hard to feel, but it was there. A slightly round area, just at the right place. Cloud couldn't believe it, not at all. Still he just couldn't remove his hand; instead he began using his thumb to stroke the area lightly. **Damn** Kadaj's skin was soft, and holy shit that place was **round**! Just like… just like if Kadaj was pregnant.

Finally removing his hand Cloud stared at Kadaj's face, into Kadaj's eyes. And Kadaj was smiling so **brightly** now. Shaking his head Cloud looked down, taking several deep breaths. He noticed how this affected Kadaj's mood a little as he shifted his position a bit.

"…Nii-, uh… Cloud?" Kadaj asked curiously, a bit unsure. Dammit, the kid was **forcing** himself to call Cloud by his real name. Gods… Cloud shook his head again and breathed deeply out. Kadaj seemingly just worried now.

"You… are you ok?" Kadaj trying to speak again. But it took at least three minutes before Cloud finally managed to look up at Kadaj again. Calming himself down by deep breaths as he finally spoke.

"You really… **are** pregnant, aren't you?" Cloud managed to stutter out. Kadaj's brows furrowing in worry as he nodded. Cloud speaking once again.

"…with my child?" And Kadaj nodded again, before he answered more detailed.

"Well… I was a virgin when we…" Kadaj mumbled, "And… I… haven't done it with anyone else."

Cloud groaned as shock left him and he just felt completely… completely** confused**. And Kadaj seemed so worried over him, caring so much as he laid his arms around Cloud's shoulders and looked at him with a worried and unsure look.

And Cloud looked at those arms laid around him, and it was just what he needed right now. And this time he didn't even regret as he let out a long sight, hugging Kadaj close.

**

* * *

**

The doorbell was what woke him up hours later. Finding himself sleeping at the couch still embracing each other, Kadaj's head placed on Cloud's shoulder as he slept peacefully. But somehow it just felt right, just now it was all fine to sleep like this. Cloud didn't know why. Maybe it was the child or something.

But he had to wake Kadaj up now anyway, hearing the doorbell ring once again. Shit, had they really been sleeping for four hours? Cloud figured as he checked the time while shaking Kadaj awake. Kadaj whimpering slightly as he didn't want to wake up.

"Gah, whatever" Cloud mumbled, rising to his feets as the doorbell rung for the third time.

Who was it that was visiting them here anyway? Cloud was too tired to really think fully through it. Reaching the door and locking it up, opening it while yawning.

But the yawning stopped quickly as he stared at the person in front of him. Completely stunned.

"How…?" He didn't really know what to say, or what to ask. Sleep totally gone from him by now, replaced by another shock.

A mumbling came from behind him as Kadaj had woken up, walking slowly over to where Cloud stood.

"Nii-san, who was that who… Yazoo?" and Kadaj ended up just as stunned as Cloud.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Aye, that was the 6th chapter! Finally some action if ya can call it that XD Please keep reviewing, I love all the nice reviews I get! XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Aaand chapter seven. Some action, finally XD Thank you all for the nicenice reviews and I hope you like this chapter too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Yazoo didn't use much time before he lunged forwards. At Cloud, grabbing Cloud's shirt and stared him into his eyes. Cloud quickly snapping out of his shock by that, Kadaj gasping slightly as he took a step backwards, about to say something but Yazoo cut him off as he spoke to Cloud.

"You kidnapped him didn't you?" Yazoo spoke harshly, Cloud furrowing his eyebrows.

"…what?" Cloud asked.

"You kidnapped him, because you felt too weak to fight or what?" Yazoo snarled in anger.

"Yazoo…" Kadaj once again said, but he didn't know what more to say, didn't even manage to tell Yazoo that he was wrong.

Cloud though, was just about to answer when he was thrown backwards. Yazoo staring at him in anger before he sent a wrist towards Cloud about to punch him, the hand quickly stopped by Cloud who held it tightly as he threw Yazoo towards the closest wall. But Yazoo easily stopped himself from crashing, spinning around as he kicked Cloud in the stomach, Cloud unable to block it.

Kadaj's eyes widened. Just standing there watching them fight, unable to stop them. If one of them had been an enemy, he would've just helped out killing it, but now… he didn't want neither of them to get hurt. He didn't want them to fight. Brother and Nii-san…

In a slight moment Kadaj suddenly wondered why Yazoo hadn't brought his weapon with him, but then again he was glad he hadn't, then Cloud most likely would be dead by now. After all Cloud had laid his sword at its usual place, a bit further into the room, a bit…

Cloud managed to punch Yazoo in his chest once, dodging a kick that almost hit his face. He wasn't used to fight like this, with just wrists and legs, usually he used his weapon. But just a little more backwards now… He was hoping to reach his sword soon, it shouldn't be much longer. With his sword Yazoo would be finished in no time. Another kick was sent towards him; almost hitting his shoulder, but taking another step backwards he managed to avoid that too, then trying to punch the guy in the face, but damn that man could dodge things fast. He almost started to wonder if Yazoo would last some few minutes after all, when he just got his sword.

But those thoughts disappeared as a kick towards Yazoo managed to hit, and Yazoo lost his balance and fell. Cloud turned around quickly, just having to reach out his hand before he had his sword. Turning again he aimed his sword, ready to get rid of that Yazoo guy quickly.

"No!" Kadaj shouted then, running towards them at once, stopping right in front of Yazoo.

At once the sword was lowered. Cloud couldn't kill Kadaj, not now. But Yazoo…

"Don't kill him" Kadaj said with a worried tone, "just don't…"

They both heard Yazoo rising up again, Cloud saw him as he stood since he was taller than Kadaj, luckily he didn't do anything, not yet. Sighing he looked back at Kadaj.

"Kadaj, I…" Cloud mumbled, not really finding the words to say. But Kadaj shook his head quickly, turning a bit so he could see Yazoo.

"Yazoo, what are you doing here?" Kadaj asked curiously.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to get you back, what else?" he said with the usual, calm voice.

Kadaj looked down as he turned back to Cloud. Crossing his arms before he spoke again.

"I don't want to go back." He stated quickly with a low voice.

"It's for the reunion, Kadaj" Yazoo said firmly.

"Kadaj don't want a reunion." Cloud said then, hearing Kadaj make a slight sound as if he was about to say against it, but Kadaj knew that if he did that would be a lie. Lowering his head once more he waited for his brother's response.

"Sadly I don't believe you" Yazoo said then. Right after Kadaj felt Yazoo's hand grabbing his arm, "we're leaving, Kadaj" Yazoo stated as he turned and walked to the door.

"Wait, no!" Kadaj yelped, trying to struggle against Yazoo's grip, but failed as Yazoo was walking towards his bike right outside quickly, making Kadaj unable to resist as he was dragged out.

Soon after the door was locked with a slam, leaving Cloud alone in the house, hearing the bike take off outside. Sighing angrily Cloud quickly found his boots and put them on, grabbing his sword as he ran out to Fenrir.

* * *

He caught up with them just a little outside of Kalm. Yazoo and Kadaj on the same bike, Loz seemingly not with them, but Cloud didn't have time to wonder why as he had to figure out how to get Kadaj back without hurting him.

But his hopes to figure out a way faded as Yazoo noticed him, quickly aiming his gunblade towards Cloud and firing. Dodging the shots Cloud drove a little to the side, soon seeing the bike in front of him driving a bit back and forth as Kadaj tried to stop Yazoo from firing at Cloud. The sight of it would almost have been funny if it weren't for the situation.

Speeding up Fenrir even more Cloud managed to get beside Yazoo's bike, Yazoo staring back at him.

"Can't you two just stop?" Kadaj tried to yell out, but Cloud just gave him a look he hoped Kadaj would get. It was impossible for them to stop now, especially in this situation and moment.

Yazoo finally managed to get Kadaj away from his gunblade as he aimed some more shots at Cloud who blocked them all with his sword, though the last shot made his bike screech a little as it turned a bit side wards.

"Won't you just stay away, Cloud?" Yazoo mumbled as he shot once more. Kadaj once again trying to grab his weapon, but it was difficult, being on a bike and all.

"Not before you let Kadaj go" Cloud answered harshly, Yazoo grinning at him.

"Why should I?" he said as he saw Cloud drive in front of him, shooting at him even more. Blocking them with his sword Cloud tried once again to figure out a way to help Kadaj. But thinking of that was a bit hard as Yazoo kept shooting towards him, and suddenly a bullet hit the shaft of Cloud's sword, making Cloud unable to keep hold of it as he accidentally let go, the sword falling back towards the other bike, hitting its wheel.

There was a loud sound as Yazoo's bike screeched side ways before falling to the side, then continuing to screech towards the small part left of the road before it crashed into a tree. It didn't take long for Cloud to react.

"Shit…" he mumbled, stopping Fenrir to get off, running towards where the bike crashed, finding Kadaj groaning as he tried to sit up.

"Are you ok?" Cloud mumbled as he helped Kadaj to get in a proper sitting position.

"I guess…" Kadaj said as he groaned once again from the pain it had caused all over his body, rubbing his left arm slightly as it seemingly bled, but Cloud didn't seem to have noticed yet.

"Good, is… **it** ok?" Cloud said slowly, but obviously quite worried about it, Kadaj at once knowing what he talked about as he circled his bleeding arm around his waist.

"I think so…" He said, looking straight forwards.

"Good." Cloud repeated, looking around, Kadaj at once remembering as he turned around, finding Yazoo lying on the ground not moving.

"Yazoo!" He leaned over his brother at once, shaking him. Cloud looked at him too, mumbling.

"He's still alive" he stated, seeing how Yazoo's chest moved up and down in sign that he was breathing. Kadaj looking up at Cloud with a pleading look on his face.

"Please don't kill him" He asked with a sad tone, looking like he was about to cry.

"Kadaj…" Cloud sighed.

"Please." Kadaj repeated, clutching his hand on Cloud's leg, Cloud closing his eyes for a moment, thinking, before he replied.

"Fine, but we'll leave him here. He'll probably follow us anyway." Cloud stated.

"…Follow?" Kadaj asked, tilting his head.

"Well we can't stay were we are now, then he'll just keep coming" Cloud said, turning to walk to his bike again.

"But…" Kadaj tried to complain.

"Kadaj, I can't save you from it that many times. Or do you actually **want** the reunion?" Cloud asked, turning back to Kadaj again.

"No I don't!" Kadaj quickly answered.

"Then we must leave, let's go." Cloud said as he started to walk to Fenrir again, Kadaj standing up before looking back down at Yazoo with slightly worried eyes, then looking at Cloud.

"Don't we have some potion or anything, to give Yazoo?" He asked quickly, unhappy with just leaving his brother like this.

"No we don't" Cloud stated firmly, sitting down on Fenrir.

"But he…" Kadaj started, Cloud sighing in irritation.

"Kadaj, the longer your brother stays unconscious, the more time we have to get our stuff and leave, get it?"

Kadaj made a small pout while his eyebrows were furrowed, but it faded slightly as he knew Cloud was right. Slowly he walked over to Cloud and sat down behind him on Fenrir. And as Cloud started the motor he looked back at Yazoo for a slight moment before they took off.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

That's that, now it'll be a bit more exciting, I guess .. XD I'll write next chapter as soon as I can! 


	8. Chapter 8

Yah, Next chapter! Lol, a little more fluff in this one… I'm being nice, heheh XD My love for writing this story has returned, so maybe chapters will come more often now XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

At once they reached the house they had only taken what they needed before Cloud went out to return the key to those they had rented the house from, returning quickly they sat down on the bike to leave.

"Where are we going?" Kadaj asked at once.

"I think we'll return to Midgar and then…" Cloud thought for a moment, "and then we'll figure out were to go next from there" he decided.

"Midgar?" Kadaj said in shock, "Why back to Midgar?" he asked in a worried tone, Cloud sighed.

"I have to…I have to warn a friend of mine" he stated, thinking of Tifa and thought it would be best to be sure she knew he was safe, and to tell her what was happening. Kadaj made a single pout but decided not to argue, not in this moment.

Reaching the place Yazoo's bike had crashed they both looked towards the place it had happened, but Yazoo was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess he has woken up, then" Cloud mumbled as he sped up Fenrir.

"What if he is in Midgar too?" Kadaj said loudly to be sure Cloud heard him over the sound of Fenrir.

"We won't stay there for long" Cloud said plainly.

"But…" Kadaj tried to say against it, slightly worried.

"Midgar is a big city, Kadaj, we'll manage to get away without him noticing" Cloud stated. Kadaj still a bit unsure, but just huffed his annoyance at Cloud before he decided to stay silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Tifa's eyes widened at the sight of Cloud standing in the doorway to Seventh Heaven.

"Where have you been?" she asked loudly, running towards him, but stopping slightly as she saw who stood behind Cloud, Kadaj.

"I've been living in Kalm, Tifa, nothing else" Cloud said lowly, looking at her.

"What? Together with…him?" Tifa asked, looking towards Kadaj.

"Yes" Cloud stated, continuing soon after, "But Kadaj's brother, Yazoo, found us, so…we're sort of trying to get away from him."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, looking at Cloud with curiosity.

"I don't get this, Cloud…" she mumbled.

"Tifa, you see…" Cloud begun, but explaining such a crazy thing was much more difficult than he thought, so difficult he decided to lie, saying exactly what that Yazoo guy thought, "Well, I just can't go through this fight right now, Tifa. After all we don't know what will happen if I do, so… I decided to take Kadaj away from this so maybe it'll just…"

Even Kadaj gave him a weird look from what he said, but after thinking a bit Kadaj sort of understood why Cloud lied. It had to be difficult even for him to explain something like this, and... and what if Cloud had told his friend and his friend would've suggested killing Kadaj? Not that Kadaj thought the woman looked like such a person, but what if… geez, he was glad Cloud lied.

"Cloud, are you really just running away? With** him**?" Tifa asked, almost amused at the thought. But Cloud's silence made her believe that was true, rising her eyebrows she mumbled, "Well good luck then…"

"Tifa…" Cloud began, hoping his friend wasn't hurt.

"Where are you going now?" Tifa just asked, looking at Cloud. Cloud let out a long sight.

"I don't know…" he said, worry in his voice as he were thinking.

"What about Costa Del Sol?" Tifa suggested quickly.

"That's over the sea…" Cloud stated.

"Exactly"

Cloud looked at Tifa for a while before he understood.

"Then it'll be more difficult for Yazoo to find us…" Cloud mumbled with a thoughtful look, Tifa nodded. A short while after Cloud nodded back.

"Then we'll go there, promise not to tell anyone" Cloud said as he turned to Kadaj. Tifa nodded once again with a slightly sad look.

"As long as you promise to come back" she said, Cloud looked back at her a bit surprised at the words, but soon regained his usual calmness as he nodded again.

"I promise" he said, waved once before he and Kadaj took off towards Junon.

* * *

They'd driven almost half the way before Cloud finally decided to stop and take a break. Parking Fenrir against a tree as he went off the bike with Kadaj, who turned to him immediately.

"Where are we actually going?" Kadaj asked, tilting his head.

"Junon" Cloud answered, "we're around half the way there now"

Kadaj stared.

"Why are we driving that far?" he pouted, stomping his leg to show how much he disliked it.

"Well we have to get away from your brother don't we" Cloud mumbled before continuing, "From Junon, we'll leave to Costa Del Sol, and if your brother even manage to get there, we'll head for Nibelheim, ok?"

Even how much Cloud disliked to go back to his hometown, he figured there was no other choice if Yazoo managed to find them at Costa Del Sol. But he silently pleaded that the guy had no clue how to get over the seas, or had any idea they were there.

"Nii-san" Cloud turned his head to see Kadaj actually smiling, wondering what the boy suddenly was so happy for, "Are you really doing all this just for me?"

Cloud stared in question.

"What?" he asked, hoping to find Kadaj's meaning behind this.

"When Yazoo took me, I thought you would just stay in Kalm without caring" Kadaj explained.

"I couldn't do that" Cloud stated plainly, looking away.

"Why?" Kadaj asked, tilting his head once again.

"Well I have to stop the reunion" Cloud said quickly, Kadaj's smile fading a little as he turned more serious, and sort of hopeful.

"…was it really just because of that?" He asked.

There was a long silence, Cloud looking away from Kadaj without saying anything for a long while, Kadaj almost about to ask again, before Cloud finally mumbled.

"…no"

Kadaj didn't care to ask further, he knew, the bright smile returning to his face as he clung to Cloud in a tight hug. Almost choking the blonde, who coughed once before saying lowly while trying to get Kadaj off his shoulders.

"…we should really get going."

* * *

"I guess we'll stay the night" Cloud said right after he stopped Fenrir in Junon, Kadaj getting off.

"What? Why?" He asked curiously. Cloud's only answer was to point towards the sunset before he spoke again.

"Then we'll stay here tonight and get a boat tomorrow" he said as he walked off Fenrir too.

"What's a boat?" Kadaj asked, tilting his head, Cloud raising an eyebrow at the question.

"You don't know what a **boat** is?" he asked, quickly regretting his words as he saw Kadaj's reaction, but hoping he hadn't ruined anything, "well, uh…"

"I don't know **anything**" Kadaj said irritated, but with slight hurt in his voice too, causing Cloud to look up at him.

"Hey…" Cloud mumbled; walking closer to Kadaj as tears slowly welled up in the silver haired boy's eyes.

"What if…" Kadaj sobbed, "what if some of us…get hurt or…" Kadaj stopped talking as he sobbed more.

"Kadaj…" Cloud sighed, something with the boy made him feel incredibly sorry for him when he was sad, he didn't know why, but right now he just gave in to it, embracing Kadaj, "It'll be ok…" he mumbled, placing a soft kiss into silver hair, "Just stay calm and it'll be fine, ok?"

Some more sobs escaped Kadaj's lips as he kept crying, slowly circling his arms around Cloud as he buried his face in the taller man's shoulder, trying to control his sobs as he mumbled.

"…I love you"

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Woohoo, now I hope I didn't screw anything and that people will keep reviewing! XD I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as possible (only two simple weeks left of school :dances:) 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, sorrysorry for it to take so long. I really didn't mean to. First it was school, and then I began working on my site again, and it almost took all my time to do that, sorry ;P But now it's summer vacation!

To answer both **Pirouette** and **Goth Child of Zyon**, I'm Norwegian. Yes, live in Norway. My spelling errors are probably because I'm not awesome at English XD but I hope my English is good enough at least, lol. And yeah, here in Norway school didn't end before two days ago, as evil as school are.. vv ..oh well.

**Ai no miko500**, if it's a boy or girl? Hmm… you'll have to wait and see. ;P

**Killyjoy**, oh my god, you reviewed all the chapters? I hope you'll keep doing that XD Thank you!

**Shiroyuki004 :**:fears the monkeys: XD

Also thanks alot to aaaaaall those who've reviewed, I hope I'll keep getting this many! Makes me really happeh XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It was calming to watch the silver haired boy sleep, watching his chest rhythmically heaving as he breathed slowly, eyes closed and a hand up lying beside his face on the pillow. Sleeping, Kadaj looked like he had no worries.

Cloud had been sitting on a chair beside the bed for at least an hour now, just thinking while he watched Kadaj. Thinking about what Kadaj had said five days ago, when they came here to Junon. Did he mean it?

Didn't seem that he cared about Cloud not answering though, Cloud had gone completely silent after it, just kept holding Kadaj in a comforting embrace. And the reason why Kadaj had started crying… well at least he knew what a boat was now, after they'd walked to the sea to try to get a boat. Kadaj's eyes had widened at just the sight of a boat, but they widened even more when Cloud said that was a boat and they were going to be on one to Costa Del Sol. Cloud was sure Kadaj had even taken some few steps away from the boat then.

But Kadaj didn't have to go on a boat at that day. According to the people there, the boat was being repaired from an accident at the moment, wouldn't be able to sail people over in two weeks. They're only option was to stay in Junon until then, Cloud hoping Kadaj weren't truly scared of boats, or maybe it was water he was scared of?

Cloud could see Kadaj's stomach had grown more swollen nowadays, not when he weared clothes, though, since Kadaj insisted to wear loose clothes just to hide it. He'd even taken one of Cloud's most loose shirts, yelled at Cloud that he didn't dare to argue about it cause he needed it more than Cloud did. It had almost made Cloud laugh, but he simply held it back, just smiling slightly instead only to receive the usual pout from Kadaj. It was only those times Kadaj changed clothes, something he seemed to not mind Cloud watching, that Cloud saw Kadaj's stomach.

Cloud reacted at Kadaj's hand twitching slightly, brows furrowing as he opened his eyes.

"…you awake?" Cloud asked, laying his own thoughts away. Groaning, Kadaj hid his face in the pillow for a few seconds before he finally sat up, yawning.

"You've been awake for long?" Kadaj asked while he stretched his arms above his head.

"An hour or something" Cloud mumbled as answer.

"And in that hour you've been..?"

"Sitting here" Cloud stated, leaning further back on the chair in that little room that was their home at the moment. Kadaj smirking as he laid down his arms after stretching.

"You like watching me don't you" he said in a low, purring voice as if flirting. Cloud only rolled his eyes as answer, trying to show how pathetic he thought that sounded, but that didn't stop Kadaj,

"You like watching me while I sleep, and when we walk, and even when we sit down. Nii-san, are you hiding something?" Kadaj purred, lying down on the bed again to look up at Cloud, his cat eyes almost staring. Shaking his head Cloud replied simply.

"Now you're ridiculous" Cloud mumbled, Kadaj only grinning.

"I like being ridiculous, but you're not answering my question" Kadaj kept smiling as Cloud shook his head once again, ruffling Kadaj's silver hair as he stood up.

"Get on some other clothes; I'm tired of staying inside here for so long."

* * *

Not that it was much more to do outside, as Cloud and Kadaj had been walking around mindlessly for almost two hours, having nothing to do. Only thing happening was Kadaj being annoyed about how he felt and everything. Cloud was about to fear that he would have to go through some part were Kadaj would yell at Cloud for making him pregnant, in that case it would happen very soon. Sighing Cloud turned to look at Kadaj. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, only to receive a glare from Kadaj, "hey, why do you have to be mad at me for this…" he mumbled.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at…" Kadaj didn't continue the sentence, just tightening his embrace around his own stomach.

"It's not that one's fault" Cloud stated as he raised an eyebrow, Kadaj just making the usual pout.

"I know, but I'm mad at it anyway" he said simply, keeping the pout a little while longer.

Cloud let out another sigh as he turned to keep walking again. He couldn't help to actually feel sorry for Kadaj, sometimes he could even find himself feel something else about the kid also, something he wanted to ignore, but ignoring it wasn't easy, specially since he was around Kadaj all the time now. Even in same bed with the boy. Stopping once again he turned back to the boy.

"Is there anything that will make you feel better then?" Cloud asked, hoping Kadaj wouldn't answer something extreme he wanted.

"I guess it is" Kadaj said simply, stopping to walk as he reached right beside Cloud.

"Now and what is that?" Cloud asked. Kadaj just raised his shoulders, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know" Kadaj simply mumbled, Cloud just shaking his head.

"Then why did you say there was something that could?"

Just another raise of shoulders in return. God, that boy could look miserable. Cloud couldn't help shaking his head once again, leaning towards Kadaj as he embraced the boy just like he'd done five days ago, even though this time Kadaj didn't hug back, he just kept his hands around his stomach, most likely **wanting** to look miserable at the moment. Kadaj wasn't the one to let go of what he wanted after all.

Thinking for a little moment Cloud smiled slightly at what he was about to say, pushing Kadaj a bit away from him as he looked down at the silver haired boy who still kept that miserable glare.

"Would it help if I took you on a date?" Cloud said, not sure if he was joking or actually meaning it, but it caused Kadaj to stop glaring, tilting his head instead.

"What's a date?" He asked curiously, Cloud looking up at the sky as he tried to figure out how to explain.

"It's… eh… when you take someone you…like" Cloud couldn't believe himself saying this, "to do something with only that person… something nice… like taking them to a restaurant or something"

Kadaj had furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand what Cloud said, as the blonde had mumbled it all out quite low, but when Cloud had finished he believed he had gotten it all, standing more upright to look directly at Cloud, grinning.

"So you **do** like me" he said, smiling widely.

"Maybe I do, but you do not know in what way I like you" Cloud said quickly before he added more to get away from that talk, "so would a date help?"

Kadaj tilted his head a bit again, keeping is grinning as he thought, before he looked back at Cloud, turning his grin to a happy smile.

"I guess"

* * *

He was insane, he knew he was. Maybe all that fighting had an inflict on him after all. Here he was sitting with the boy who he'd been fighting, the boy that had something in common with **Sephiroth**, on a so called **date**. 

Insane indeed.

They hadn't been on a restaurant of course; Junon wasn't really a place for such. Not really a place for dates in general actually, but maybe that was the reason why Cloud somehow found himself doing this. At least that was his own excuse. They'd just bought some better food and found a nice place to eat it outside, before walking to a little cliff, sitting down and watch the sky and sea.

Somehow Kadaj had found it all very nice and at the moment he was leaning against Cloud with a happy smile, Cloud had a feeling it was all because he had said he liked Kadaj, it must have had an effect on it all, somehow.

Looking to the side Cloud could see the silver haired boy with eyes half closed and a small satisfied smile on his lips, leaning lazily against Cloud's shoulder, one hand still covering his stomach. Kadaj was definitely not happy about the fact he started to actually **look** pregnant. He'd been happy in the beginning, just because it made Cloud understand it was true, but after a while he'd turned to feel uncomfortable with it. Something that was greatly understandable, even though Cloud really didn't look forward to drag a whining preggyboy around with him, which he most likely would have to do in a month or something, it had after all started to begin already. But he would survive it, he guessed, Kadaj after all had to get through the pregnancy, he wasn't pregnant forever after all. Stopping up at that thought Cloud turned fully to see Kadaj with a question in mind, causing Kadaj to sit up and look back at him.

"How are you… actually going to… well, give **birth** to it?" Cloud asked, raising one eyebrow in curiosity. Kadaj tilting his head once more, looking up at the sky.

"Uhmm… I don't know… the normal way I guess?" he then answered, looking back at Cloud who somehow managed to raise his eyebrow a little higher.

"Kadaj, there's no **normal** way for a **guy** to give birth" he stated, voice unbelieving and almost worried, Kadaj just nodding.

"I know but… as normal as… a guy giving birth can be giving birth?" Kadaj said, looking up at the sky once again with a thoughtful look, Cloud shaking his head and sighing.

"You make no sense" he mumbled, leaning his head in his hands which rested on his knees, gazing out at the ocean as wind blew against him. It was crazy. Crazy enough that he hadn't thought about the birth, but even worse that Kadaj, who even bore the child, hadn't thought about it.

Kadaj kept his thoughtful gaze for a little while longer before he turned his sight away from the sky and looked back at Cloud instead, leaning forwards to see Cloud's face.

"Why did you start to worry about that now?" he said simply, smiling a bit as he saw Cloud turn his face towards him, brows furrowed.

"You know it's a wonder I haven't worried about it **before**," Cloud mumbled, "and even a bigger wonder that **you **haven't worried about it"

Kadaj gave out a short laugh almost in sympathy to Cloud, as if he felt sorry for the blonde.

"I know but…" Kadaj took a short pause before continuing, "We don't have to worry about it yet… right? I just don't **want** to worry about it before I have to…"

Cloud sighed. It was a stupid thing to do, throwing it away until later on. He was sure he would regret it, but right now he sort of agreed with Kadaj, he didn't want to before he had to. It was too complicated. Turning to Kadaj he decided to just change the topic a little bit.

"Can you feel it moving yet?" He asked calmly, ridding himself from the previous thoughts.

Kadaj leaned a bit away from Cloud quickly, his smile disappearing a tiny bit as if he were surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked quickly.

Cloud gave out a small huff together with a slight, almost unseen smile, shaking his head while raising his shoulders, turning his gaze back to the sea. And that was pretty much the only answer Kadaj got. Straightening a bit Kadaj made a small, random pout as he kept looking at Cloud.

"I can feel it" he mumbled then, moving his legs a bit to sit more comfortable now that he no longer leaned against Cloud, "a little at least."

Cloud just nodded, continuing to look out at the sea as the wind ruffled his hair. At the beginning Kadaj just let it be like that, silence as he too looked out at the sea, thinking. But after a while he found it boring, turning back to Cloud he smirked slightly as he asked.

"So do you like me?" he grinned.

Cloud didn't answer, just looked back at Kadaj with an annoyed look before rolling his eyes and look back at the sea. It was most likely supposed to make Kadaj stop, but of course he wouldn't. Instead he smiled and continued on the topic he liked so much.

"Is there anyone else you like?" he asked then, and to his own surprise that question actually made him worry on Cloud's answer a little, his own satisfied smile disappearing on his lips.

Cloud stayed quiet for a while, seeming to wonder if he would answer or not, or maybe just not say anything, but in the end he answered while keeping his gaze towards the sea still.

"Did." He said simply, not showing any emotions in his face. Blinking a little it took a while before Kadaj managed to keep asking.

"Did? As in…" Kadaj furrowed his brows a little, deciding to ask something different first, "Who?"

"Some girl…" Cloud mumbled, not moving or showing emotions at all, sight firmly set on the sun about to go down, "she who used to be in the church I stayed in"

"Oh…" Kadaj said, looking down a bit, "What's her name?"

"Her name was Aeris" Cloud stated, not saying more.

"I see…" Kadaj said, taking some seconds before he really realized what Cloud had said, looking up quickly, "Wait, was? What happened to her?"

Cloud didn't answer at first, forming his lips to a firm line as he stared at the sunset.

"Sephiroth" he mumbled lowly, it wasn't before now that his voice began to sound sad, "I couldn't stop him…"

They ended in utter silence for a long time then, Kadaj suddenly feeling very bad for changing the subject that way, making his nii-san sad and all. He wondered how that woman looked, the one Cloud liked, how she was. Maybe if Kadaj managed to be like her, then Cloud would like him more…

Shaking his head he realized how stupid his own thoughts was, looking at Cloud he reached out a hand and shook Cloud's shoulder like a child who wanted something.

"Nii-sannnnnn" he moaned, not stopping to shake Cloud's shoulder before he finally turned to look at Kadaj.

"What?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice as he tried to get his thoughts away from Aeris. Kadaj gave out a slight, apologetic pout as he removed his hand from Cloud's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, not used to apologize like that.

"For what?" Cloud asked, slightly curious.

"For making you saaad…" Kadaj mumbled more, his own voice almost sad as he looked back at Cloud, who shook his head.

"It's not your fault that you're curious," Cloud stated, pausing a bit before saying more, "and I'm ok"

Kadaj watched as Cloud looked away from him once more, his pout turning stronger as he still felt sorry for what he did.

"Nii-san!" he yelled, making sure Cloud would look at him by pushing the blonde so he fell backwards, ending up with Kadaj leaning over him on the ground, "I don't like it when you're sad."

Cloud couldn't help thinking Kadaj was cute, with that pout covering his face and that apologetic worry in his eyes. It made him actually forget Aeris for a second. Kadaj was there, right in front of him, looking down at him and he was real, alive. It was like he replaced Aeris in Cloud's head at that one moment, and it was right, but at the same time wrong. Cloud didn't want anyone to replace her, but right now it felt ok, easier. To just let Kadaj stay there in his mind for a while.

So he let Kadaj be there, just for this little while, reaching out his hands to drag Kadaj close, hugging him.

"It's alright, Kadaj" he mumbled into that beautiful silver hair, "it's alright"

And then he lifted Kadaj up to his face, looking at him before he let it all go, placing one hand on each side of Kadaj's face and kiss those pretty lips, feeling Kadaj relax against the soft kiss he received, and it lasted long. Cloud just not feeling like letting go for a while, those lips was soft and he wanted to feel them until all past memories was gone from his mind.

Moving their lips away from each other after a while, they kept silent for a moment before Cloud mumbled.

"Yeah, I like you, Kadaj"

And it made Kadaj feel all happy inside, no longer caring if Cloud had liked someone else before, he laughed slightly, laying his head down on Cloud's chest, hearing those strong heartbeats as he closed his eyes.

"…I don't think she or anyone else blames you, Nii-san…" he mumbled, hoping it would help the blonde to hear that, and it kind of did, somehow, Cloud smiling slightly as he let out a long sight.

"I guess not…" he answered, laying his arms firmly around the beautiful silver haired boy who rested on top of him.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Yaaay! That was a long, fluffy chapter to pay back for the long wait and everything. Hope you liked! And also, summer vacation means loads of time to do loads of nothing, and in the nothingness I can write chapters! Woohoo XD 


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, another chapter:D sorry, not that long though, but enjoy!

**luvyuyu**, haha, don't worry, I'm pretty much against CloudxTifa myself XD

**Killyjoy**, Yay! XD and, I'm not completely sure, but yes I think we are XD

**Amethyst Sylph**, I'm no expert in pregnancies, dunno much but tried to learn more due this fic actually XDD Kadaj is around 3 and a half month on the way now, for those who've lost track ;P annnd I think it's correctly set, not sure, but yeah I might make the pregnancy go a bit faster…maybe. XD

**Kathythetwisted**, Thanks for pointing that out, because I do actually try to make Kadaj just as you said (that's how I imagine him XD). So it made me very happy to hear people noticing it D

**Goth Child of Zyon**, haha, yes I might XD

Thank you all for reviewing! Woot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"What was the name of the place we're going again?"

Cloud sighed. That was the 5th time Kadaj had asked, and if he remembered correctly, yes, he had answered him each time, clearly. Why did Kadaj ask the question if he didn't care to listen to his answer?

"Costa Del Sol, how many times are you actually gonna ask?" Cloud mumbled, looking at Kadaj as the boy sat on Fenrir lazily. To have stayed in Junon for almost two weeks sort of proved how boring the place actually could be, something both of them had figured out now.

Rising his shoulders, Kadaj didn't bother to answer Cloud's question, but rather kept asking his own, once again.

"Costa Del… Sol? Is it sunny there or something?" Kadaj looked at Cloud, smirking slightly.

"Why yes, isn't that obvious by the name?" Cloud answered, rising an eyebrow.

"Well that's why I asked" Kadaj said with an irritated voice, shaking his head, "Just had to be sure" he then added, mumbling.

Cloud let out a small huff, shaking his head just like Kadaj had done seconds ago, before he leant forward, laying his arms around Kadaj's shoulders so he literally had all his weight hanging on Kadaj. Kadaj liked how Cloud had loosened up a bit though, seemed after two months that man finally seemed to trust him, which made Kadaj happy, made him smile even now.

"What are you smiling at?" Cloud mumbled against Kadaj's neck before he lifted his head a little so he could see Kadaj's face fully.

"You" Kadaj answered, grinning.

Cloud didn't care to answer, just shook his head as he stood up once again, glancing around. Taking a deep breath Cloud let it out again in a relieved sigh, closing his eyes for a mere second before opening them again.

"Thank God we're gonna leave here tomorrow" he mumbled, looking back at Kadaj who just looked up at the sky as he groaned.

"But… do we **really** have to get there over the sea?" he mumbled lowly.

"Well, yes, there is no other way" Cloud replied firmly, "we can't** walk** to Costa Del Sol from here, Kadaj"

Another groan escaped Kadaj as he leant further backwards; closing his eyes. It took a while before he spoke again.

"I don't trust the boat" he then said simply.

Cloud let out another huff as he raised an eyebrow again; not believing what he just heard Kadaj say.

"Don't **trust** the boat?" he then replied, "Kadaj, you're not scared or anything are you?"

It didn't even take a second before Kadaj rapidly shook his head, not stopping before he felt all dizzy from shaking his head back and forth.

"No! What make you think that?" he then burst out, glaring at Cloud.

Not replying Cloud just kept his eyebrow up, looking at Kadaj with a small smile almost forming on his lips. Scowling, Kadaj crossed his arms in front of his chest before he spoke again.

"I'm **not** scared! Let's go somewhere else" he mumbled at the end, standing up from the bike, lowering his arms to embrace his stomach in a tight hold seconds later as he began walking.

* * *

When Kadaj walked past people, it was almost cute to watch him. Each time some someone passed he tightened his hold around his stomach and gave that person a glare, as if the man or woman had done something terrible just by walking there.

Cloud found it cute, for some reason he couldn't answer himself, just walking behind Kadaj, giving anyone passing an excusing look for Kadaj's attitude. It took a while before he decided to walk closer to Kadaj, looking at the boy with curiosity as he spoke.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, seeing Kadaj scowl at a man passing by them, but the boy's look quickly changed as Cloud spoke, looking up as his face turned completely innocent.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, blinking a couple of times.

"You look at people as if they've hurt you or something" Cloud mumbled, looking forward as they walked.

"I don't" Kadaj pouted, this time scowling at Cloud, who shook his head once again.

"Yes you do, and you know you do it, so don't say against it" Cloud said firmly before asking again, "Why do you do it?"

Kadaj kept his pout for quite some time longer, even though it disappeared as another person passed by, causing the pout to turn to another scowl towards that person.

"You did it again" Cloud stated.

"Does it bother you?" Kadaj replied, keeping the scowl now as he looked back at Cloud.

"I'm just asking why" Cloud mumbled, rolling his eyes before looking at Kadaj again.

"I don't know why! I just do" Kadaj said, repeating "Does it bother you?" right after.

Cloud shook his head, reaching out a hand to stroke Kadaj's hair, hoping slightly that would make Kadaj calm down his sudden annoyance. And it did, sort of, too, Kadaj sighing as he looked away from Cloud again, mumbling.

"I just don't like that they get too close"

And suddenly, he was sad, that miserable look once again returning to Kadaj's face, making Cloud worry slightly, grabbing Kadaj's shoulder to make him stop walking.

"Why is that so bad?" he asked, turning Kadaj fully to look at him. Kadaj just gave him a look as if that was obvious, smiling slightly.

"People don't like me, you know, Nii-san…" he mumbled, looking into Cloud's eyes, Cloud shaking his head slowly.

"Have you been here before, Kadaj?" he asked, pretty sure about the answer, being right as Kadaj shook his head.

"…no" he mumbled lowly.

"Then they don't know who you are" Cloud explained calmly, "They have no reason not to like you"

Kadaj stared weirdly at Cloud, not truly sure what to say.

"But…" he began, but was suddenly stopped by Cloud's lips pressing against his own. Eyes widening at first, it took a second before Kadaj gave into it and laid his arms around Cloud's neck, kissing back.

They stood there for a while, until Cloud began leaning forwards, causing Kadaj to have to lean backwards, almost falling, and just then he realized what was behind himself. Eyes opening quickly as he almost screamed, suddenly clinging too Cloud, trying to get away from the water behind himself.

Rising an eyebrow as usual, Cloud looked down at the boy clinging to him. Kadaj almost shivered as he stared at the water.

"So you really **are** afraid of the sea" Cloud said, looking at Kadaj, who didn't answer, just clung closer to him.

Seems the boat ride tomorrow would be difficult for both of them.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Thereye go, Iwill write next chap as soon as I can, just as I always do (almost XD)

And, **shuroyuki004**, yes I will time skip soon, I think. 9 months is long after all, so we'll see, depends how next chapter turns out XD


	11. Chapter 11

And another short chapter

**Goth Child of Zyon**, yeah, well, it's different for many… I visited my aunt around a week ago, who's pregnant, around 3 and a half month on the way. I guess she's the one I got it from, because you can easily see that she's pregnant XD

And thanks a lot to everyone who reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters, nope. Square Enix does.

* * *

**Chapter Elleven**

The boat was ready early the next morning. Cloud and Kadaj woke up early as they had to run down to it, even though, five meters away from the boat Kadaj stopped up and made a small whimper, causing Cloud to spin around and look at him.

"Kadaj, you are **not** gonna fall into the water from the boat" he grumbled, grabbing Kadaj's hand. But Kadaj just stared at him as he was sure not to get dragged forward by Cloud.

"How do you know?" he said, whimpering once again as Cloud really began dragging him, with no success as Kadaj wouldn't move further forward.

"Well unless you're planning to jump off there's little chance for it" Cloud answered, slightly irritated as he once again tried to drag Kadaj over to the boat. Kadaj shook his head frantically as he kept standing at the same spot, not moving a bit.

Cloud let out a long, annoyed sigh, letting go of Kadaj, who then almost fell backwards at the lack of weight forward on his left hand. Luckily he managed to quickly take a step backwards, keeping himself upright.

"So we're just gonna wait here in this town until your brothers catch us, I guess" Cloud said, glaring at Kadaj, who gave him a weird look

"No we're not" Kadaj stated, pouting as always.

"Ok, so we're going on the boat to Costa Del Sol" Cloud said, turning to walk on the boat.

"No!" Kadaj shouted after him, still not walking further.

Another sigh came from Cloud as he turned once more, staring once again at Kadaj.

"Kadaj, we don't have time for this" he stated, reaching out a hand as to get Kadaj over to him, but Kadaj just stood there, shaking his head frantically once more. Rolling his eyes, Cloud walked over to Kadaj again, mumbling.

"Fine, then" and with that he leant down, placing one arm behind Kadaj's knees as he quickly lifted Kadaj up into his arms, Kadaj yelping at the sudden action.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj struggled to get out of Cloud's hold, waving arms and legs to get away.

"Struggle all you want, I wont put you down" Cloud simply said, easily keeping himself from being hit by Kadaj.

"What, no! Don't-NO!" all the shouting and struggling truly didn't help, seconds after he was put down by Cloud, on the boat. He glared at Cloud, but only for a short while until a wave hit the boat, causing Kadaj to yelp and run towards the middle of the boat, clutching himself against some ropes.

* * *

"What is **that**?" Loz let out, pointing towards the boat taking off.

"I don't know, and I don't care" Yazoo mumbled, looking around the town, Junon, that they'd just arrived in, before turning his head back to the boat, looking closely, "or do I…"

He stared a bit more, getting more sure.

"Wait, isn't that-" Loz then burst out, once again pointing towards the boat.

"Indeed it is" Yazoo answered quickly, looking at Kadaj who were clutching to some ropes, on the boat, and a bit to the right of him, stood Cloud, of course.

His gaze turned into a glare, glaring at those on the boat who couldn't see him. It was too late to get on that thing now, it had already set sail.

With a mad glare, Yazoo growled.

"Dammit!"

* * *

That boat ride took hours, too many hours in Kadaj's opinion.

It had taken Cloud lots of time just to get Kadaj let go of those ropes, and even more time making him walk a bit more around at the boat, no matter how scared he was.

And it was now, just a few minutes ago, Cloud had finally managed to get Kadaj to grab his arm and actually joined over to look at the sea. Even though Kadaj was shivering the whole time, even letting out small whimpers now and then. Cloud just hoped the boy would stop, soon, maybe if he got Kadaj just to look at the sea he would get used to it.

But no. When they finally arrived at Costa Del Sol, Cloud even had to carry Kadaj off too, just like he had gotten the boy on the ship, seeing as the youth thought walking over that thing to get on and off the boat gave bigger chance of falling into the water beneath.

Then finally, far away from the boat, at the little bridge in Costa Del Sol, Kadaj finally stopped shivering, stopping up as he took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh as he turned to Cloud, glaring.

"I am **never** doing anything like that again!" he stated, keeping the glare as if it all was Cloud's fault.

But Cloud just shook his head, sighing once too.

"Not for a while, at least" he then mumbled, Kadaj blinking once before glaring once again.

"What do you mean 'not for a while'? I'm never going on a boat again!" Kadaj yelled, stomping a leg to the ground after speaking, Cloud raising an eyebrow.

"You're not planning to get back someday?" his question was just answered with a pout, mixed with the still remaining glare. Cloud decided to just wait and see if Kadaj got over it soon, looking calmly at Kadaj's mad expression, and slightly, as expected, both the glare and pout disappeared from Kadaj as he turned to look over Costa Del Sol.

"It's warm!" he stated, waving a hand in his face to get some colder air.

"I told you…" Cloud mumbled, walking past Kadaj and down towards the inn.

"No you didn't, you just said it was sunny" Kadaj said, keeping on waving his hand as he followed after Cloud, who shook his head.

"That's pretty much the same, if it's sunny it's warm, of course" he stated, reaching in front of the inn, turning to look at Kadaj for a second, Kadaj thinking a bit before he decided to not argue, rather talk about another thing.

"Yazoo won't find us here, right?" Kadaj asked curiously, Cloud raising his shoulders a bit.

"I hope not…" he mumbled, Kadaj grinning happily.

"They probably don't even know where we are" he said, Cloud nodding as they walked into the inn.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Uhh… yeah, I'll be gone for a week now, sooo…at least no more chapters before next Sunday, sorry. But enjoy this chapter at least. XD 


	12. Chapter 12

Gawdz, sorrysorry for being so lazy! I should have written earlier, but I seriously didn't manage to write anything at all XD to make up for it I'll now update not only one but two new chapters! Lol

And about the previous chapter, I'm sorry about it being short and all, and that I didn't answer so many reviews that I use to above chapters (I know I could just answer through E-mail, but as you guys might have realized already, I'm goddamn lazy XD;; ), I was in quite a hurry when I wrote that chapter, I didn't even get to read through it afterwards as I use to vv;

It is fun to hear some of you come with ideas about the ending. Even though I have some ideas about the ending myself, hearing other ideas gives me even more XD LOL, preggy Sephiroth… that's almost scary… XDD

Thanks for all reviews, please continue with it:D

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

His head thrown back far, as far back as he could lean his head as he spilled all the water in his glass over his face before shaking his head a couple of times, looking back up at the blonde, smiling innocently.

"Can I have another glass of water?" he asked, reaching out the empty glass towards Cloud, who rolled his eyes slightly.

"Kadaj, when you ask for a glass of water I pretty much expect you to drink it, not spill it over your face" Cloud mumbled.

"Well I'm gonna drink the next glass of water" Kadaj answered simply, rising his shoulders uncaringly about what Cloud said.

Grabbing the glass in a quick move, the blonde reached out his other hand towards Kadaj, ruffling the boy's hair roughly before turning around.

"Seriously, Kadaj, it's not **that** warm"

Watching as the spiky haired blonde went back to get more water for the teen, Kadaj once again raised his shoulders at Cloud's words, before letting out a long, complaining moan as he lay back in the couch.

* * *

The strong smell of the sea filled Cloud's lungs as he took a deep breath, once again gazing out at the sea, but this time not only for the purpose of nothing. This time it was to look for the ship, look for any certain silver haired men on board of it, to see if they came here, if they'd found them. 

Kadaj didn't know, though. Kadaj seemed to think that they were all safe now, that, as Kadaj would think, 'the big, dangerous sea' was between them and his brothers, and of course his brothers wouldn't cross the sea either. Either Kadaj never thought he and his brothers could be different, or he knew they were clones, if they were. Cloud didn't really know, neither had he dared to ask the youth. It seemed like such a weird question to ask, 'what are you?'.

So by that he never told Kadaj that one of the things he did when he went out of the hotel was to look out at the sea for any danger, anyone that might hurt them.

* * *

It wasn't weird that Kadaj's skin hadn't tanned even a bit, seeing as the youth had stayed inside the hotel room ever since they got to Costa Del Sol. That was also the main reason for the boy to think it was warmer than anyone else thought, as they were unable to stop the hotel room from getting real warm, just as Cloud was unable to get Kadaj to understand that wearing less clothes would make him feel better. 

And no, if Cloud mentioned that Kadaj's reason for feeling uncomfortable had to be due the heat he kept himself in, Kadaj refused the fact immediately, claiming the stupid child inside him was the main reason for all his uncomfortable feelings.

Hell, Kadaj was only 18 weeks into pregnancy, only half the way and he was already starting to complain about all the bad things it brought to be pregnant! He must be worse than a woman. At least that's what Cloud guessed.

Sighing, the blonde once again tried to make Kadaj leave their room, getting outside to the fresh air and stop looming in the dark room with only one single window.

"Kadaj, just put on some loose clothes and get outside, you don't even have to walk anywhere as long as you take one step outside for once" Cloud tried for at least the 100th time or something.

"Nooo! There are people out there, they'll stare. I don't want them to stare" Kadaj argued once again. Cloud almost felt like strangling the boy right there, but at the same time there was this strong feeling deep inside telling him to definitely not do so.

Here he was trying to be nice, to help, but was just refused completely! But then again, why did he at all care? Sighing, Cloud spoke again.

"And exactly **why** would they stare at you?" Cloud asked calmly, but Kadaj just looked at him like he should know, even though he truly didn't.

"You know I'm almost about to just drag you out the door"

He received a glare at that statement, a glare that almost made him smirk, almost made him proud of himself. And actually, as Kadaj just kept the glare, smirking was exactly what Cloud did right before he leant forward and kissed Kadaj deeply, pushing his tongue into the teens mouth as he laid an arm around the boy's shoulders, making the teen loosen up.

Feeling the weight of the teen fall completely on his arm, Cloud took the opportunity at once. Pulling away from the kiss as he lifted Kadaj up once again, carrying him out of the room no matter how much the teen yelled.

And walking out they received quite the couple of stares from others, so it seemed Kadaj was right after all.

* * *

"Why do you** always** have to do that?" 

Cloud could easily tell that Kadaj was pissed. It was pretty understandable actually, as the teen hadn't just been carried out of the inn, but also all the way down to the beach. Cloud hadn't cared at all for all the weird looks they'd received. Just like the yells and screams from Kadaj had been ignored.

Now Kadaj had been simply put down on the ground covered in the shadow of a house behind them, Cloud sitting down beside him quickly after as Kadaj seemed to have no intentions of running back. The teen probably planned to sit down there to sulk instead, as he placed his arms firmly around his knees, looking away from Cloud.

"It is more comfortable here, isn't it?" Cloud asked calmly, feeling the soothing breeze as the sound of waves hitting the beach went on. But Kadaj kept looking away from Cloud, not answering as he rather made a low huff, ignoring the question.

Cloud shook his head as usual, once again struck by how stubborn Kadaj was. Reaching out an arm he placed it on Kadaj's shoulder, shaking the teen lightly.

"I'm only trying to make you feel better, you know" Cloud mumbled.

Turning his head slightly, Kadaj looked at Cloud for a little bit.

"By carrying me down to the beach like that?" Kadaj mumbled back, glaring a bit once again before continuing, "I mean, I know you are strong and all that, you don't really have to prove it"

Cloud let out a quick breath in slight surprise on what Kadaj said, not sure if the boy was sarcastic or if he seriously meant it.

"I'm not trying to prove anything" Cloud said quickly, looking straight at Kadaj, seeing Kadaj finally turn completely towards him.

"I know, I just felt like saying that" Kadaj said, and suddenly he was giggling jokingly, smirking towards Cloud.

"What the…" Cloud mumbled, raising an eyebrow towards the silver haired teen, staring for a bit before he leant forwards, pushing Kadaj to the ground so Cloud end up laying on top of him, looking into his eyes, "you never stop surprising me, do you?"

Grinning once again, Kadaj was about to reply to the question just when he realized Cloud was leaning forwards, ready to kiss him once again.

"Heyheyhey, no! I was **not **kidding about not wanting them to stare, just do-" stopped by a kiss just as deep as the earlier, Kadaj gave up as he rather made sure there were no arms ready to lift him up before he once again relaxed, kissing back.

They kept the kiss for at least a minute, stroking their tongues against each other. When Cloud finally pulled back, they were both breathing a bit faster than earlier from lack of air.

Looking into Cloud's eyes, Kadaj mumbled out randomly.

"It is more comfortable here, by the way…" He smiled towards Cloud, who gave a slight smile back before turning his gaze to the sea as usual. Seeing the boat, seeing what he didn't want to see.

Two men with silver hair, one with long hair, one with short hair.

"Shit" Cloud mumbled, rising up quickly as he stared at the two, who luckily seemed to not have noticed them yet. Turning his gaze back to Kadaj, Cloud spoke before Kadaj got to ask anything.

"We need to get back to the inn"

_-End of Chapter-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'm serious, Mister, I don't know who you're talking about" the Bartender repeated once again, looking at the silver haired man curiously.

Yazoo glared the man down. How can that guy not have seen a silver haired boy together with a blonde man with the bluest eyes in the world at least once? They had to bring some attention around them; just their looks should bring attention. Still this man seemed to either lie or be of those never leaving the bar. What a bastard.

"Are you **sure** you haven't seen them?" Yazoo asked once again, wanting to be completely sure.

"Yes. I'm sure!" the bartender mumbled, shaking his head in irritation.

From behind, Yazoo could hear Loz making himself ready to injure the man for not answering what they wanted to hear. But Yazoo quickly brought his hand up towards Loz, making him stop up as Yazoo turned towards him.

"Loz, we do not want to bring any serious attention towards us," Yazoo explained to his older brother, "then they'll notice we're here looking for them"

Loz took a step back, mumbling something Yazoo didn't hear clearly before he stood up straight, acting uncaring.

"You two looking for that blonde haired guy?"

Both brothers turned their heads towards a man sitting nearby in the bar, drinking a glass of beer as he looked back at the two. For a second they both looked back at each other before they turned to walk towards the man, Yazoo in the front.

"You know where he is?" Yazoo asked the man who took another sip of his beer before answering.

"Well, yeah, saw him today carrying some kid down to the beach" the man laughed slightly as he thought about the weird sight earlier, then he looked more up at the two in front of him before asking, "You're the kid's brothers or something? He got the same hair as you"

Loz looked over at his younger brother, who took a deep breath as he answered the man.

"Yes… we're his brothers. We'd like to… eh… visit him. So do you know where he is?" Both brothers stared at the man, waiting for an answer.

"Well of course, he and that blonde guy has been staying at the inn for around a week, I think" the man spoke, about to say something more but was interrupted by Yazoo.

"That's all we need to know" and seconds later both brothers had left the bar.

* * *

Kadaj stared irritatingly at Cloud, who ran around in their room packing and fixing everything in it as if he were about to leave. 

"Nii-san, I don't get this. First you carry me down to the beach like a jerk and now I'm suddenly demanded back up here! What are you doing?" Kadaj asked, trying to grab Cloud's arm to make him look at him. But cloud just moved away, looking over the room quickly to be sure it looked alright.

"Your brothers" was all Cloud answered with, opening the door and got Kadaj to walk out of it.

"My brothers? What are you talking about?"

Cloud just grabbed the bag with the little things they had brought with them, walking up and lending the keys to their room to the owner of the inn, nodding to the man before dragging Kadaj towards the door out.

"They're here, I saw them at the boat while we were at the beach" Cloud finally explained.

"The boat? My brothers-" Kadaj's mouth was suddenly covered as Cloud dragged them both to a place to hide as he saw Yazoo and Loz walk out of the bar. Kadaj's eyes widened as he saw them, as if he hadn't believed Cloud's words at first. Getting themselves to the side of the inn, Cloud hoped they hadn't seen them, standing there as quiet as possible as they heard footsteps nearing closer and closer, until the door to the inn was opened and the mumble from Loz stopped as the door shut behind them.

Letting out a long sigh, Cloud let go of Kadaj's hand which he hadn't realized he'd been gripping tightly, making Kadaj hold around his almost crunched wrist at once he returned it. But they didn't stand there for long, Yazoo and Loz would probably figure out they had left pretty soon, so Cloud quickly got Kadaj to follow him the way out of Costa Del Sol, not stopping before he reached the bike he had parked in a bush just a few meters away from the sunny town. Attaching the bag with their stuff on the bike, he turned to Kadaj.

"Get on, seems we have to get away from those two once again" he mumbled quickly, sitting down on the bike himself.

"…seems?" Kadaj mumbled back, raising an eyebrow before sitting down behind Cloud, placing both arms around Cloud's waist.

"Heh, whatever" Cloud answered before taking off towards the mountains.

* * *

It was a nice inn, one of the best Loz had seen so far, he thought. Walking further inside after his younger brother, who seemed to only care to find Kadaj, turning his gaze around the room in search for the silver haired youth. 

"Hello, here for a room?" A black haired, smiling man approached the two, nodding kindly as he stopped in front of them, Yazoo seemingly not expecting anyone to talk, as he turned his head questioningly.

"Room?" he asked dumbly, but the man only nodded once again.

"Yes, one of the best rooms I have just got ready some minutes ago" he said, pointing towards the room he talked about. Yazoo's eyes widened, Loz didn't know what his brother reacted at, but then again, Loz weren't the one to get things quickly anyway.

"Ready? Who… who was in that room?" Yazoo asked, the man looking at him a bit more seriously as he wondered about the question.

"Uh, a silver haired boy, and a blonde man named Cloud, they left just around five minutes ago" he answered, raising an eyebrow at the silver haired man's reaction. Yazoo quickly turned around, mumbling quickly.

"We have to go" and right after both men had left the inn again, leaving the owner with a weird look, raising his shoulders and shaking his head in confusion.

* * *

Once outside again, Yazoo ran towards their bikes, which they'd randomly left at the place they had arrived, Loz following after, trying to talk to his younger brother. 

"You mean they've left because we arrived here? How come they knew we were here?" Loz asked, reaching the bikes shortly after Yazoo.

"I don't know. They must have seen us or something" Yazoo answered, sitting down on his bike, "get on your bike" he demanded to Loz, almost unable to wait for his brother to do so.

"How come Kadaj let him do this to him?" Loz grumbled, sitting down on his bike. Yazoo looked at him for a second before starting his bike.

"Doesn't matter, we just need to get him back" Yazoo answered, taking off in search for his youngest brother.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Ta-dah, what'll happen next? Well I hope I'll get the time to write next chapter very soon XD;; 


	14. Chapter 14

Gaaah, sorry it took so long I didn't mean too! I thought I would stay at home most of the summer, but then my mom suddenly decided we should do all this family activities XD so I've been dragged around quite many times, I'm sorry about that ; Anyway, thanks to all those who've reviewed!

And Muraki-kun, 'yaoi-loving-MPreg-loving-Kadaj-is-so-cute-loving', lol, that's so definitely the best description of it that I've ever heard. XD Yay!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 14**

It had been a long ride. When they'd reached the rail near the old ShinRa reactor, Cloud had ended up stopping the bike. Figuring there weren't even a point in trying to drive the bike over the rail, they'd probably just ruin it and fall. And by that thought Cloud had decided they would walk, even though Kadaj gave him a weird look at that, probably thinking walking over the rail seemed weird, but Cloud assured him there was no other way before he found a place to hide his bike in case Kadaj's brothers would arrive. And they walked fast, looking back a couple of times to look for Kadaj's brothers, but they couldn't see them anywhere.

Reaching North Corel, Cloud first thought they could stay there, but figuring soon after that there was not even a point trying to find a tent or anything to stay in, after all the few people who lived there was only wandering around, still trying to fix all damages that had been to the place long time ago.

Cloud didn't like his own new idea, but figured it was the only thing to do, so he grabbed Kadaj's hand and dragged him towards the machine that led them to the Gold Saucer.

Arriving at the place, Kadaj stopped Cloud at once. Staring at him as he finally spoke after the long silence they'd been in.

"What kind of place **is** this?" Kadaj asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked around.

"It's the Gold Saucer, a place to actually just to have fun, but there's an inn here we can probably stay on" Cloud explained, pointing to the person standing nearby, "we need to pay for staying here though, over there"

Kadaj looked at Cloud again, seeming quite amused by the place they were at.

"There's an **inn** here?" he asked, tilting his head. Cloud only nodded, walking over to pay for their stay, and then waved Kadaj over to make him follow Cloud to the inn. And as they entered the place the inn was, Kadaj raised his eyebrow as high as humanly possible before he looked at Cloud with wide eyes.

"Cloud. This place is **weird**." Kadaj stated, making Cloud almost smile.

"I know, but it's still an inn" he said, and by that he headed up the graveyard looking place towards the ghostly inn. He went over and paid for a room right after, receiving the key, but Kadaj quickly took it away from him jokingly, giggling, not that Cloud cared to bother about that. Turning, he suddenly stopped up completely.

The girl who just entered the inn, it couldn't be…

Dragging Kadaj with him, Cloud reached the girl quickly. At once clear about whom it was.

"…Yuffie?" Cloud spoke towards the young ninja, making the girl spin around to see who talked to her.

"Oh! Cloud!" Yuffie shouted at once she saw him, clapping her hands happily, "how great to see you here! I never thought this was the place I'd crash into you" she began rambling, not even noticing Kadaj who stood a bit further away.

"Where is everyone else?" Cloud asked, not caring that he stopped Yuffie in the middle of a sentence. Not that Yuffie seemed to mind though, just answering just as cheerfully.

"Well, you see, after the fight with Bahamut, we all stayed at Seventh Heaven for quite some time, seeing as you had disappeared completely and all, we were all quite worried. I mean, you should see Tifa! She got Cid to drive out with Sierra like… every hour or something, I don't know! But we were all looking for you, you bastard!" Yuffie stomped her feet once to show her irritation about it, before she took a deep breath to continue,

"But then after around… two months, I think, we had almost given up. Not that we thought you were dead or anything, at least I didn't. I dunno what Tifa thought, she was mostly just wandering around hysterical. But I mean, we thought you might be far, far away you know? After two months you could've went anywhere for what we knew. You do so much weird after all." Yuffie stopped again to take another deep breath, smiling slightly,

"So, Vincent had already gone back to wherever he stays nowadays. Barrett decided to stay with Tifa and calm her down, even though Tifa had already started to convince herself that everything was ok. Me, I decided to go with Red XIII and Caith Sith together with Cid, so we've been staying in Rocket Town for a while, you know. Sometimes Cid has taken Sierra to look for you and yeah. Then I got up with the great idea to visit the Gold Saucer to lighten up a bit, and here I am!" Nodding, Yuffie made sure she was finally finished, smiling some more.

"I see…" was all Cloud managed to say at first, thinking a bit over everything Yuffie had rambled about. Kadaj was now standing just a little bit away from Cloud, mouth open as if he was in shock from hearing someone talking about that much that fast. It had made Kadaj already consider the girl in front of him quite scary, and now it seemed she had finally noticed him.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. At once Cloud remembered where he actually was, looking back at Kadaj before looking at Yuffie again.

"Oh … Yuffie, this is Kadaj" Cloud explained, once again looking back at Kadaj, "I've been, uhm… travelling with him for a while"

"Oh! Yeah, I remember Tifa called me about that" Yuffie said, nodding as she smiled to Cloud.

"Called you…?" Cloud asked, rising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, I think she called everyone" Yuffie cheered, leaning forwards as she placed her hands on her knees. Cloud suddenly felt even more uncomfortable than before.

"…everyone…" he mumbled, mostly to himself than the people around him, Yuffie nodding once again as she answered.

"Yeah! Everyone. Except Vincent, though, seeing as he doesn't have a phone and, well… actually I have no clue where he is" Yuffie laughed a little before continuing, "so now everyone knows that you're running away with… Kadaj, was it?" Kadaj nodded slightly, causing Yuffie to continue once again shortly after, "Yeah, running away with him. And she said something about you believing he was… what? Pregnant?" This time Yuffie laughed even more, it took several minutes before she calmed down, looking at Kadaj as she smiled, tilting her head, "You're not pregnant, are you?" she asked, chuckling a bit.

No answer. Instead, Kadaj took a step backwards, before taking several steps to the left until half of him was hidden behind Cloud, who didn't really feel better about this himself either.

"Hey are you shy or something?" Yuffie tried to ask, taking a step to the side, leaning to see Kadaj again, who once again didn't say anything in return.

"Look, Yuffie… uhm…" Cloud began, ruffling his own hair a bit as he was unsure of what to actually say to the young ninja girl. Was it at all a chance to actually prove it to her?

Turning, he looked over at Kadaj, thinking a bit more before he asked.

"Kadaj, remember when you… proved it to me? You know, in Kalm…" Cloud mumbled. Kadaj didn't answer, just blinked at him questioningly, but he seemed to remember what Cloud talked about, so Cloud decided to continue, "Couldn't you… do that, I mean… prove it to Yuffie too?"

Kadaj's eyes widened at once before he began shaking his head frantically, looking at Cloud as if Cloud had said the most disgusting thing ever.

"Like hell I'd let her touch me!" he suddenly yelled, almost punching Cloud but luckily restraining himself from going that far.

"H-hey!" Yuffie said in surprise, waving her hands a bit, "first you're all quiet and now you're suddenly yelling! That's truel-"

"Shut up you!" Kadaj shouted towards Yuffie before turning back to Cloud, grumbling, "I'm going up to our room" and by that he turned around and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door after he'd went in.

Silence loomed for a short while, both Yuffie and Cloud staring towards the door Kadaj went into. Cloud with his brows furrowed, Yuffie with her mouth open in surprise. None of them really found anything to say.

"Now that was a rare sight…" a mumble came from behind the two, both turning to see Red XIII walking towards them with Caith Sith sitting on his head. Yuffie seemed to have expected them, as she jumped cheerfully, forgetting about Kadaj as she smiled towards them.

"There you are!" she said, taking some steps towards them.

"What, you are here too?" Cloud asked dumbly, eyes widening a bit after seeing them. Yuffie gave him a weird look before smiling again.

"Well of course! You didn't think I was visiting this place alone were you? No one goes to the Gold Saucer alone, Cloud" she said, giggling. Cloud just shook his head a bit.

"Well, I… wait" Cloud took a step back, looking at Red XII for a bit before asking, "How long have you been here? I mean, did you…?"

"Heard it all, yes" Red XIII stated simply, Caith Sith nodding as he were the one to continue, "we didn't feel like interrupting, sorry"

Cloud almost felt numb. Now everyone thought he was an idiot. And three at once to explain it all to was just… he couldn't take it, not now. Shaking his head once again, he turned to walk up the stairs.

"I need to rest a bit…" he mumbled before heading up to Kadaj, leaving the others without saying anything more.

_-End of Chapter-_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There, hope you enjoyed this chapter XD even though there were no Cloud/Kadaj cuddling in it, lol. Will be getting the next chapter up at once I've gotten the time to write it! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for so many reviews and once again sorry for so late update! I guess I'm busier than I believe myself XD.

Now how will Kadaj deliver the baby? I have no clue, I have yet to figure out how I'm gonna do that part of my story, heh :cough:

Will Vinnyboy do an appearance? Gawd, how could I forget him? Of course he must get to be here too! Sometime…. Lol

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 15**

The door closed with a quite loud bang, but Kadaj didn't care to turn and look. He knew it was Cloud anyway, and he didn't want to talk to Cloud. Cloud was stupid, Kadaj had decided never to talk to Cloud again. Never.

"Kadaj, look…" Cloud began.

"No."

…ok, fine, so not yet, but **now** Kadaj would never talk to Cloud again, from now on.

"Kadaj, I really need to talk to you" Cloud tried again, and before Kadaj knew it himself, he opened his mouth and spoke once again.

"I said no."

So screw it. Kadaj turned slowly and gave Cloud one of his most beloved will-send-you-to-hell looks. Before he closed his eyes and looked away from Cloud again with a quick move.

Cloud sighed. Of course Kadaj would be difficult now, but he couldn't just let it stay like this, so he walked over and sat beside Kadaj on the bed in their room, placing a hand on Kadaj's quickly stiffening shoulder.

"I'm sorry I said that earlier, I should have known you wouldn't do anything like that" Cloud tried. Damn, he hated apologising; it was always so hard to pick the right words to use. Especially with Kadaj, who answered just by shaking Cloud's hand off his shoulder and move further away from the blonde.

Cloud didn't care to move closer again; instead he turned and buried his head down in the bed's pillow, groaning loudly in frustration. Not that that made Kadaj turn… or maybe just for a small second, a quick look behind himself before he returned to stare angrily at the wall as if it had done the worst sin in the world. Not that it had, Cloud had. Wait; was what Cloud did really the worst sin? Was it..?

Fine, Kadaj would turn, turn and look at Cloud with a mad glare instead. That was better.

"You're stupid, Nii-san" Kadaj stated. Cloud gave a small huff; as if he thought what Kadaj said was funny. So what, maybe it was. Kadaj didn't care; it was what he meant anyway. And now Cloud looked up from the pillow again, sitting up once more to look back at Kadaj.

"I'm sorry" he then said, bowing his head slightly, awaiting for Kadaj's reply, which would take a while. Kadaj was busy glaring, once again, at Nii-san, stupid Nii-san.

…stupid Nii-san was cute with that apologetic look, almost. Kadaj couldn't help but giggle. Slightly at first, but soon it turned into a small laugh as Kadaj covered his mouth.

Cloud gave out a relieved sigh, falling back on the pillow. For once, and probably the only time, Cloud could say, thank God for Kadaj's mood swings.

"Stupid Nii-san, I don't know her, I don't want her near me, and you know that" Kadaj then said, poking Cloud's knee while he did so.

"Well I couldn't come up with another way to prove it to her, I still can't" Cloud mumbled, thinking back at the earlier events not so long ago.

"Why do you have to prove it to her at all?" Kadaj asked curiously, tilting his head as he always did when he was wondering about something, watching as Cloud lifted himself up by leaning on his elbows.

"Or else they will all continue to think I've gone insane, **especially** Yuffie" Cloud explained, letting his head fall back as he thought about the fact that everyone he knew, knew now about this crazy thing he was doing.

Kadaj just nodded, slowly, and then furrowed his eyebrows as in deep thought. But being Kadaj, caring to think long about a problem wasn't his thing, and soon he shrug his shoulders and leant over Cloud, giggling.

"You worry too much, Nii-san" Kadaj said, continuing to giggle as he lay down on top of Cloud, looking down at the blonde who covered his face with his hands.

"You worry too little" the blonde stated firmly, taking a deep breath before he calmly placed his hands on Kadaj's shoulders, staring the teen into the eyes for a long while, Kadaj just staring back calmly, causing Cloud to give up his little search for some slight worry in Kadaj's eyes, which probably just weren't there, cause Kadaj just smiled down to him.

Cloud let out the breath, letting go of Kadaj's shoulders.

"It's worse to worry too much than too little, isn't it?" Kadaj asked, leaning closer to Cloud, who looked back at him with the slightest of smiles before he decided to lean all the way in, kissing Kadaj softly at the lips, keeping the kiss for a little while before he let go again.

"I don't know" he answered then, feeling much calmer now.

Kadaj shrugged, smirking slightly, satisfied with the little kiss.

"I think I'm right" Kadaj then grinned, before leaning down to kiss Cloud again, deeply.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuffie sat down on one of the benches in the theatre. Not that there was any theatre right now, she just wanted a place to sit down, and this place was the most comfy away from the room in the inn. She didn't want to be at the inn right now. That was boring. Not that sitting in the theatre when there was no theatre was so much less boring, but better, in Yuffie's opinion at least. She was the one who decided they were going to meet here after having some fun at the Gold Saucer after all. This was where they were going to discuss about Cloud and that boy, Kadaj. What they were gonna do to get Cloud back with them.

Yuffie sighed. So boring. Just sit here and wait for the others, she hated to wait. Lying back on the bench she stared up at the roof, yawning. Starting to think, to wonder who Kadaj was, where he came from and what he did to Cloud to make that stupid blonde believe he was pregnant.

Yuffie giggled.

Pregnant. A pregnant guy. How hilarious. Yuffie laughed, all alone in the theatre she laughed, sitting up to encircle her arms around her own stomach as she laughed more and more, louder and louder before she finally managed to calm herself down, drying away the tears that threatened to fall from all the laughter.

"Cloud, what the hell…" she mumbled to herself, giggling a bit more before it abruptly stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You know Cloud?" the voice asked. Yuffie turned to see two silver haired men look at her with green cat-like eyes, almost staring. Yuffie realized they looked quite alike Kadaj, especially that long haired guy. It took a while before she realized by herself that she were just sitting there staring dumbly.

"Uuuuuhh…" she mumbled after shaking her head slightly, but she didn't get herself to say anymore. The man with longest hair seemed to realize she weren't about to say more, so he repeated.

"Do you know Cloud?"

_Now how do YOU know Cloud?_ Yuffie felt like asking, but didn't. Instead she just kept staring. Who were these guys anyway?

The longest haired man gave out a small huff then, shaking his head as he spun around, mumbling.

"I guess that's a no"

And so both guys went off, probably to look for Cloud by themselves.

Yuffie stared after them, for quite long, all until she couldn't see them anymore, then she blinked a couple of times, furrowing her brows before she decided to go to Cloud. Hurry to Cloud, because those guys didn't seem friendly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The stairs up to Cloud and Kadaj's room was heavier than Yuffie thought, probably cause she had run all the way to the inn as fast as she could, but never mind that. Reaching the door in to them, Yuffie took a break to steady her breath again, placing her hands on her knees and breathing deep and long. Then lean up again, placing her hand on the door and swing it open.

"Cloud, there's some-…WOW"

_-End of Chapter-_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that was the end of that chapter; I hope you look forward to the next one! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Ohmygosh, look, it's me Oo and it's a new chapter, oh my… Oh well, I'm so sorry for the long delay! XD I got goddamn busy after school started and…yeah. Well, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love you all! Lol, and, well…I'm sorry, seems I'm unable to write long chapters XD. But enjoy it anyway! lolz

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Kadaj couldn't believe falling down from a bed could hurt THAT much. Not a bed that small, it wasn't like it was a meter down to the floor after all, but still, now he bet it was a bruise on his shoulder and the headache he'd gotten still wouldn't disappear. And it was all cause of that stupid girl. Bursting into their room just when Kadaj had gotten Cloud's shirt up and about to drag it over his head, making Cloud abruptly sit up to cause Kadaj falling head first down from the bed. Argh. Kadaj couldn't help but letting out another groan and rub his sore shoulder once more. But Cloud just sighed, turning to stare at Kadaj with that usual irritated look.

"How come you always manage to make things happening to you sound ten times worse than it is? I'm sorry I made you fall down, and I know it hurts, but right now it would be nice if you were a bit quiet."

"…"

SLAP.

There. Now Cloud would get a bruise too. And so Kadaj turned, leaving the room as Cloud was left with Yuffie while he rubbed the cheek Kadaj had just punched, watching as Kadaj slammed the door behind him.

Giggling, Yuffie looked back at Cloud who still held a hand over the now hurting cheek.

"Kadaj's quite emotional, isn't he?" she asked, giggling again before adding, "almost worse than a very emotional woman having period" and so she laughed real hard while Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Yuffie, don't say things like that about Kadaj" although Cloud had already said something quite mean to Kadaj himself… oh well, he would apologize for that later on.

"When is Cid coming here to pick you up?" he asked, getting back on the topic they'd just been talking about.

"Well, he was supposed to get here tomorrow, so…" Yuffie answered thoughtfully, "you could wait until then and join us back to Rocket Town, I mean, if you'll take the risk to stay here one night with those two around" and so she waved her hands as if that would demonstrate who she was talking about, although that wouldn't give any clues if it weren't for Cloud already knowing who she meant.

"I guess, if we tell the people in the inn not to tell anyone that we're here, we could stay here at this room until tomorrow quite safely, but how to get out of here and over to Cid without Kadaj's brothers noticing, I don't know…"

Suddenly Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Speaking of that, we shouldn't let Kadaj walk around freely outside of here…should we?"

This time it was almost Yuffie who fell off the bed as Cloud stood up quickly to run out of the room.

* * *

Kicking the ground once again, Kadaj kept walking around in the Gold saucer with a truly bad mood. Gods, he **knew** he had a bad temper, and no, he didn't like it, he **hated** it. And thinking those thoughts got him in an even worse mood. So he cursed loudly, again.

That was when he heard certain voices he could recall.

"Kadaj?" his brother asked, and as Kadaj turned, there he stood. Yazoo. Another bad word escaped Kadaj's mouth in a mumble as he scowled up at his brother before he decided to act unsurprised and unaffected, holding his head high as he asked.

"Where's Loz?"

Yazoo arched an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"He's somewhere else around here, looking for you", he said, "so do you care to come with us now?"

Kadaj stood for a second with a pout covering his face before he decided there was no need to talk, so he turned to walk calmly away, unsuccessfully, as Yazoo grabbed his hand.

* * *

"You know, that lover of yours is really good at hiding" Yuffie commented as she returned from where she had been looking for Kadaj, looking at Cloud who scowled.

"Stop calling him my lover" Cloud stated, turning to take a last glance around the place before moving to search for Kadaj somewhere else.

"But, why?" Yuffie asked behind him as she followed after, "you got him pregnant, and you're travelling all over the place with him, AND you're STILL doing it with him! HAH! And you can't deny that, because thanks to him I have now seen your bare CHEST!"

Yuffie giggled childishly, causing Cloud to get his cheeks in a slight shade of red. Or at least the cheek that wasn't purple…

"Yuffie, seriously, can we take that talk later? We're supposed to find Kadaj" Cloud said, walking faster as he thought he heard a certain voice. Getting closer, Cloud figured he had guessed right.

"OH! Isn't that one of Kadaj's brothers?" Yuffie busted out before she quickly covered her mouth seeing Cloud's glare towards her, but it was already too late, seeing as Loz turned towards them.

"Heh, isn't it Cloud?" Loz grinned, receiving the same glare from Cloud as Yuffie had just gotten, "why don't you tell me where brother is, eh?"

Cloud felt like punching the guy right then and there, his fist was already tightening as to do so, though he never reached the moment he hoped for as another familiar voice was heard.

"There's no need to do that, just look what I found"

And turning, Cloud saw Yazoo with a smirk on his face, dragging a struggling Kadaj after him. Stopping in front of Cloud, Yazoo grinned slightly.

"Seems it's time for us to leave"

Loz grinned, and that grin just made Cloud realize that earlier wasn't the right time, THIS was the right time. And so Cloud let out all his anger right then and there, right at Yazoo's face with a punch so hard it sent the silver haired man stumbling backwards, but caught into Loz's arms right before he fell, lucky for him.

The punch caused Yazoo's grip around Kadaj's arm to loosen just enough for Kadaj to get free, hurrying over to Cloud's side and grip Cloud's hand tightly.

"Let's go," Kadaj mumbled in a hurry as he dragged Cloud with him away from his brothers, Yuffie couldn't help but stopping up and shove her tongue towards the oldest brothers before she ran after the others.

As they ran as fast as they could towards the inn again, Kadaj managed to get a slight glint of Cloud's purple shaded cheek. Kadaj giggled slightly, and when they reached their room, he stopped up in front of Cloud, reaching out his fingers to touch that cheek slightly.

"So it did give you a bruise" Kadaj mumbled, stroking Cloud's cheek lightly as he kept giggling. Rolling his eyes Cloud opened his mouth to say something in return, but was taken by surprise as he suddenly felt pain when he was kicked hard, making him fall forwards onto Kadaj whose eyes widened. And once again Kadaj's arm was grabbed and he was dragged towards the door.

"No! Dammit, let me go!" Kadaj shouted as he kicked towards Yazoo, but soon they were outside the room, and as Cloud got up on his feet to run after, he was met by Loz blocking the way, kicking towards Cloud once again although this time Cloud was prepared, taking a step back to not get hit. Cloud hurried to get one of his swords that stood a bit away from the entrance, but it wasn't fast enough and he was thrown towards the wall from Loz's punch. Feeling the painful pang as his head hit the wall he fell to the floor, seeing black dots in front of his eyes as he struggled to not faint. Looking up he saw Loz standing above him, but he couldn't see what the man was about to do, instead he heard the screaming of…who? …Yuffie? She was yelling something at Loz, and Cloud could faintly see her in front of him also, probably attacking Loz with all she got. Although more he didn't understand, because… after all, this darkness seemed quite… nice, and soon he had fallen into it.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

1.Let's hope it won't take that long for next chapter.

2.For those who've read 'Wonders of the TeaWe', yes, there might be a continuing of it, it's just that so far I haven't gotten up with any really good ideas XD sorry

3.I'm actually planning another CloudxKadaj story, too… Oo although that story will end up being REALLY long, as it consumes my weird version of…Kadaj, with his entire life including his childhood… XD Maybe I should try finishing this story first, eh? ;P


	17. Chapter 17

Beni-kun, I never get tired reading reviews on my story, I love them all XD so if you like reviewing all chapters, keep doing so! lol XD

Also, as always, thank you all for reviewing! 3

Well, although it took a while, it didn't take as long as last time for me to get next chapter up, ne? Enjoy reading .

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Cloud? …Helloooo, Cloud! Wake up, dammit!"

Her voice just made his headache worse. Damn headaches. Opening his eyes slightly, he groaned as the bright light caused even more pain.

"Yay! You're awake! Thank god you-"

"Please shut it, Yuffie" Cloud mumbled, covering his eyes as he tried to sit up, groaning once again.

"Oh, right, right" Yuffie whispered right before Cloud felt a hand helping him to sit up. Daring to move away his hand and open his eyes again, Cloud blinked a couple of times before he turned to Yuffie, who whispered.

"I was gonna say, thank god you woke up before that other guy"

Cloud blinked once again.

"…what other guy?" he asked dumbly. Yuffie giggled slightly as she shook her head at Cloud before she pointed a finger out towards the other side of him.

"Him, stupid" she answered.

Turning his head to the other side, Cloud noticed a man in black leather, lying completely quiet on the floor. His hair was short and silver…it was Loz. That's when Cloud remembered, suddenly standing up completely, ignoring the headache that made him almost having troubles seeing what he did.

"Kadaj!" he burst out, looking towards the door as if he hoped to see the youth standing there.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't manage to get him back" Yuffie answered as she also stood up, "man, that boy's brother can truly run fast" she then complained, shaking her head.

Cloud swirled around and took a quick glance at Loz, then Yuffie, before he turned back and began walking, or stumbling as he actually did, towards his huge sword.

"We have to find him, now" he stated, almost falling as he picked up the sword. Damn headache.

"Well you don't actually look so very fit for that…" Yuffie stated, walking over to him and pointing at his head, "you probably have quite the headache, right? You hit the wall quite hard, I'm amazed it didn't break your skull or something! …or did it?" Yuffie reached out a hand to feel at the back of Cloud's head, but Cloud was quick to place his own hand there to check for himself.

"No, I haven't," he then stated, "after all, I think I would feel even worse than this if I had"

Placing his hand back down at his sword, he looked at Yuffie and asked.

"How long was I unconscious?"

Yuffie glanced at her watch, frowning as she thought.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure…an hour or a half, maybe? I was more busy making sure you was ok than to check the time" she mumbled.

Cloud swore. Dammit, they were probably far off by now. How the hell was he supposed to reach them and save Kadaj now? Cloud sighed, but quickly gave his attention back to Yuffie who had a finger pointed up as if she wanted to say something.

"Their oldest brother!" she pointed out, "he's still here, unconscious! Do you really think they'll leave without him?"

* * *

"damn it, where the hell is Loz?" Yazoo grumbled, still holding Kadaj's hand tightly although the youth had stopped struggling. Standing right outside of North Corel, Yazoo glanced once again around, looking for Loz.

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here…" Kadaj mumbled, glaring at the hand holding him.

Yazoo turned, looking at his little brother as he smiled cruelly, probably not meant to look cruel, but it was the only smile Yazoo managed.

"We agreed to meet here after catching you, and although Loz is clumsy sometimes, I know he's not that clumsy that he forgets that, don't you agree?"

Kadaj pouted, looking up at his brother with a glare.

"Why is it so important to get me back?"

"You know why." Yazoo said plainly, "but why do you keep running away?"

"Because" was all Kadaj said.

"Because of what?" Yazoo replied, glaring back into Kadaj's eyes, but Kadaj just looked away, not answering. Yazoo rolled his eyes at Kadaj's movements before he pulled roughly at Kadaj's arm, causing Kadaj to stumble and yelp.

"Answer me"

It was that tone Kadaj hated. Yazoo's bossy tone that made anyone feel like they couldn't disobey the man. But this time Kadaj wouldn't obey, although he knew things would go bad if he didn't listen now, Yazoo couldn't get to know his and Cloud's secret, he'd freak out even worse if so. And Yazoo, the usual calm and quiet man, was not someone you wanted to see freak out.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kadaj stayed quiet.

That low growl roamed from Yazoo's throat, and although Kadaj still had his eyes closed, he knew that Yazoo's cold eyes was turning into thin slits, the black in his eyes almost disappearing. The arm around Kadaj's hand tightened almost painfully, and soon Kadaj yelped once again as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Yazoo pulled at his hair, forcing him to look Yazoo in the eye.

"I said, answer me" Yazoo repeated, his voice as cold as ice.

Kadaj whimpered slightly. He hated those times when the fact he was the youngest brother was that easy to see. He hated to seem so weak, but that hurt, to be dragged in the hair like that. And the hand around his arm just tightened more and more. His heart beat painfully fast and he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He knew those cold eyes were staring at him in anger, and when the hand grabbing his hair pulled his head even further backwards, Kadaj couldn't take anymore.

"It's because I'm pregnant!" he choked out, trying not to cry, "I'm pregnant, that's why I won't do the reunion!"

A silence appeared between them, Kadaj feeling both of Yazoo's hands loosen slightly while he kept trying to hold back tears. Then suddenly both hands let go of him before Yazoo pushed him to the ground. Causing Kadaj to fall, luckily managing to catch himself with his arms, but he didn't care to stand up again, not yet. He just looked back up at Yazoo, whose eyes had widened greatly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Yeah, Yazoo did freak out. Kadaj already knew that would happen. Not finding words to answer, Kadaj just nodded faintly to his brother, looking away as he kept blinking his eyes to not cry. Feeling this weak, that had to be the worst feeling in the world, Kadaj was sure.

Yazoo took numerous deep breaths, trying to calm down before saying more. He didn't need this, they didn't need this. Why the hell had this happened?

"You seriously let him fuck you??" he asked, but before Kadaj got the chance to answer, Yazoo came with a realization he hoped was right, "No, he raped you, didn't he? Please tell me he raped you. That would at least make these things a tad bit better"

Kadaj just looked away, but just that answered Yazoo, and he growled loudly in anger.

"Just let Kadaj go" Cloud said, making both brothers turn their heads to see the man they hadn't noticed coming.

"You…" Yazoo growled, taking one step towards Cloud, "What the hell have you done to my brother? Hm? You've made him fucking pregnant!"

This was when Kadaj took the opportunity to stand up again, and then take the chance to run as fast as he could over to Cloud, who greeted him with open arms, hugging him tightly. The feeling of being held in Cloud's safety was what made Kadaj realize exactly how scared he'd just been, and without warning he began to cry. Gods, how he hated to be this weak.

"Let go of my brother" Yazoo growled, having just grabbed his gunblade, pointing it towards Cloud who gave Kadaj a quick kiss to his temple before he let go of the youth, pushing Kadaj lightly to the side so he could get a good grip at his sword.

"Just leave it, Yazoo" Cloud answered dryly, managing to avoid the first gunshot towards him with the help of his sword.

"Like hell I will" Yazoo replied, starting a gunrain towards Cloud, repeatedly shooting bullets at the blonde who kept blocking them all with his sword, although unable to strike back at Yazoo due all of the bullets. Soon Cloud started to wonder just how many bullets it was in that weapon Yazoo had as the bullets just kept coming, the headache he still had wasn't much help either.

Suddenly he felt a strong pain in his right arm, causing him to abruptly let go of his sword to clutch at the wound he'd just gotten from one of the bullets, feeling warm blood flow out from it. This was just what Yazoo had waited for, aiming his gunblade at Cloud's chest, ready to fire it off to cause death.

"NO!" Kadaj yelled, running towards Cloud and drag him down to the ground with him just in time to not get hit. But the bullet did hit someone. Not Cloud, not Kadaj, but a certain other silver haired man who had just come towards them to help his other brother.

"Loz…" Kadaj said in a low voice, eyes widened in shock.

Yazoo let his weapon fall to the ground as he stared at his brother with a look just as shocked as Kadaj's.

"No…" he whispered.

Although Loz seemed to be about to say something, he never got out a sound before he fell to the ground, dead.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Amagash, I killed someone XD if any Loz fan reads this story: I'm so sorry! XD

Heheh, wellz…I'll try to get next chapter up very soon, although my birthday is this Sunday, so I might be quite busy then ; (I'm turning 17, yey XD) oh wellz, to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Hah, once again, sorry to the Loz fans XD thanks to all those of you who wished me a happy birthday and sorry for the long wait! But I'll give you a bonus for the long wait, yaoi! XD well yeah, people: WARNING, this chapter contains what makes it rated M. Yeah XD. Enjoy!

I'm happy so many people like my story :D.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Once again Cloud had to see Kadaj cry. And he didn't like it. Although this times it was just the tears that showed it. Kadaj's face was emotionless, the only thing showing that he cried was those tears that just kept trailing down his cheeks as he had carefully lead his still alive big brother with him back to the Gold Saucer. And Yazoo hadn't said anything against it; one of a sudden it was like Cloud didn't exist in Yazoo's mind, like nothing existed in his mind. He just kept staring straight forward of himself, following his little brother who got him to sit on the bed in his and Cloud's room at the Inn. And then he just sat there staring at the floor.

Cloud didn't know what to do. He'd followed them back, then stopped in the doorway to their room, watching how Kadaj mindlessly stroked his brothers arm. And they both seemed to be staring at the exact same spot at the floor. None of them saying anything, and neither did Cloud. In the end he decided that he might as well leave the two brothers alone for a while. So he turned around to leave, but was stopped by Kadaj finally speaking with a shaky voice.

"Can you get a glass of water, for Yazoo?" he asked with a low voice, lifting his head slightly to look up at Cloud with shining eyes that kept being filled with tears. And Cloud just nodded, before walking over to do as told. It had to be the first time he ever were to get something helpful for an enemy, someone who had just tried to kill him. Then again, he remembered that Kadaj once had tried to kill him as well, possessed or not. And now he loved the teen. Loved him. It truly was something with these silver haired brothers.

He held the glass of water in front of Yazoo, waiting for him to take a hold of it. But Yazoo never did, he just kept staring out in the room. In the end, Kadaj was the one to take the glass, holding it down but making sure it was close enough for Yazoo to take it if he ever recognized it.

Looking at Kadaj, Cloud found it was better to ask now that it showed up Kadaj actually did recognize his surroundings, at least a little.

"Should I leave?" he asked in a low tone, waiting for Kadaj's answer, which took a while. The silver haired boy first not reacting, then seeming to think over it before he nodded slightly but hesitatingly, as if he actually wanted Cloud to stay. But Cloud took the actual order and moved to leave, although before doing so he looked at Kadaj and couldn't help but lean down and give Kadaj a light kiss on the teary cheek. Something that, not surprisingly, awoke Yazoo, who suddenly twitched before he stood up and looked at Cloud. But not in anger. No emotion was shown as he mumbled.

"I need to be alone" and after those words he spun around and went out of the room quickly, instead of Cloud, who stood left with Kadaj, looking at the door first to then look back at Kadaj, about to apologize. Although Kadaj didn't seem to care, cause soon after, he finally made a sound of sadness, sobbing slightly as he threw his arms around Cloud's waist to bury his face in Cloud's shirt.

It only took a few seconds before the tears had soaked through the cloth and Cloud could feel it get plastered on his stomach. But he didn't mind, just placed one hand on Kadaj's shoulder, and the other on his head, stroking the silver hair soothingly. Standing like that for a long time while Kadaj kept sobbing against his stomach, now and then tightening his grip around Cloud's waist, before he later on begun to loosen the grip. Leaning back to look up at Cloud's face. Letting Cloud lean down and kiss his lips softly.

Another kiss was placed on his mouth before Kadaj found it in him to respond, kissing back as he let go of Cloud's waist to lay his arms around Cloud's neck instead, falling back down at the bed as Cloud begun to kiss him harder, pulling out his tongue to brush against Kadaj's lips. And Kadaj parted his lips immediately, feeling Cloud's tongue enter his mouth at once. He accepted it all, wanting to forget all that had happened today by the help of this kiss, or more.

So he closed his eyes and gave in, hearing Cloud kick the door closed as they kept on kissing, feeling Cloud's tongue circle around his own. Moving around in his mouth before they finally parted to breath a few seconds. Kadaj swallowing hard, trying to get those tears to stop falling against his will. But forgetting about that soon after as Cloud laid down on top of him, a slight bulge felt against Kadaj's groin, and Kadaj found himself getting slightly aroused just by the fact Cloud got aroused thanks to him. And he tightened the grip around Cloud's shoulders to bring Cloud's hot lips back down to his own, kissing the blonde man hard. Whimpering slightly as Cloud separated their lips soon after, but relaxed as he felt those hot lips down at his throat, moaning.

Everything was wiped from his mind right now. Not only the happenings today, but everything else as well. Even that growing child inside of him. All that was on his mind was Cloud. Only Cloud. The most beautiful man he'd ever met. Laying there on top of him, pulling off his clothes slowly while leaving soft kisses. And when the blonde began to remove his own clothes, Kadaj was completely lost in the sight of him. Touching those broad muscles as his legs was moved far apart, feeling hands move between them, fondling his manhood before moving further down. One hand staying there as the other was moved up and pressed towards Kadaj's full lips. And the silver haired teen gladly opened his mouth and sucked on those long fingers.

Cloud kissed the teary cheeks, smiling slightly in relief as he found out the boy had stopped to shed those sorrowful tears. Feeling Kadaj's tongue swirl around his fingers a couple of times more before he removed his fingers to move back down, pushing slowly into Kadaj's tight passage, hearing the beautiful youth draw in a quick breath before Cloud kissed his lips again while he moved one finger in and out, slowly.

It didn't take long before Kadaj felt the third finger push into him, feeling himself being stretched. But it didn't hurt, it just felt good, incredibly good, and he moaned while pushing down at Cloud's hand. Cloud taking that as a sign that Kadaj was ready.

Pulling his fingers out, Cloud replaced them with the head of his penis, kissing Kadaj once more, holding that kiss as he pushed slowly in. Feeling Kadaj stiffen slightly beneath him, about to make a sound of pain, but with his mouth opened, Cloud hurried to push his tongue inside that moist, warm mouth once again, stilling the youth. Stopping his movements as he was fully inside Kadaj, waiting for Kadaj to adjust. Feeling the boy slowly relaxing, he pulled their mouths away from each other again as he whispered.

"Ready?"

And with a slight nod from Kadaj, he began to move. Slow at first, but as Kadaj began to moan, he picked up the pace. Going faster and faster, hearing Kadaj moan louder for each time, completely lost in pleasure. In the end Cloud had to cover his mouth with his own once again just to stop others from hearing them. Soon to feel Kadaj stiffen beneath him once again as the youth's release came. The muscles tightening causing Cloud to come soon after, and he fell over Kadaj, panting.

It took a few moments before Cloud finally got back enough strength to lift Kadaj up, placing the beauty more comfortably on the bed, so that Cloud could lie beside him as he laid the blanket over them both, letting out a deep breath.

Kadaj was watching him with half lidded eyes, breathing deeply, giving a small smile as he felt Cloud push him close, strong arms encircling his waist as he yawned, mumbling drowsily.

"at least I can be happy you're the father of my child, ne?"

And saying those words, it all came back to him. The memories of today, and he sighed, almost feeling tears come again, but this time he was quick to close his eyes. Placing a hand down at his own stomach, feeling how it had grown even rounder, although it was long left. And if he concentrated, he was sure he could even feel that goddamn child moving around inside of him.

Cloud seemed to have noticed how Kadaj had tensed up again, noticing Kadaj's hand on his own pregnant stomach. So Cloud tightened his grip around the youth, kissing him on top of his head.

Loz was dead.

Kadaj didn't want to believe it.

He DIDN'T believe it.

So for now, he buried his face in the crook of Cloud's neck, hiding from this awful world he lived in. Falling asleep.

* * *

Next day Cid had arrived with his ship to pick up Yuffie and RedXIII. A man even harder to convince than Yuffie, but surprisingly enough giving in after a couple of hours. Just happy to see that Cloud was alright, he said. Although he kept looking suspiciously at Kadaj, and Yazoo, who they had found early that morning, sitting outside of the Gold Saucer just staring straight ahead. Ending up joining them after a talk with Kadaj that Cloud hadn't been allowed to be a part of, so he didn't know what made Yazoo accept to be around the blonde. But Kadaj's little smile towards him made him relax slightly, and the explanation to Yazoo giving in had actually come soon after. As he was the last before Cloud to aboard the ship to Rocket Town, where Cid had promised them they could stay for as long as they wanted. Yazoo had turned to Cloud with an angry glare, just standing there for a while before he mumbled to Cloud.

"Don't you think I'm accepting you. I'm doing this only for my brother's sake. He loves you for some stupid reason, although you made him pregnant. I'm only here cause of that, nothing else. I hate you, more than anything. And you better remember it."

With those words he had turned, walking to the ship with his face lifted up high, and Cloud sighed.

Question answered.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

Alrighty, will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can ;P and gasp, next chapter will most likely be a time skip! XD so now you know, and I hope you liked my second try at writing…you know ;P XD 


	19. Chapter 19

Argh, long wait again, ne? Very sorry about that…again XD. But hey, just to let you all know, chapter 20 is already finished, so it wont take long before it's put up. I just felt like being mean and wait a day or two ;P but no longer than that, really!

And dearling reviewers, I love you all! No matter how many reviews I already have, I love to get more :::gives you all a hug:::

Also, as a note, I believe this story will end with around 25 chapters. Maybe more, maybe less, but around there, cause I do actually have the rest of the story planned, I'm just not sure whether I want it to end good or bad yet XD Heh, but for now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The fact a pregnancy was annoying, tiring and pretty much painful had become quite a proven fact to Kadaj now that it was just a bit more than a month before he would be giving birth to the kid within him. Not that they knew how. Cloud had tried several times to get Kadaj to the doctor, but Kadaj had refused each of the times, and was proud to see Cloud finally giving up even trying.

What Kadaj disliked the most, was actually how huge his stomach had become, and he spent most of the time sobering in his and Cloud's temporary bedroom in Rocket Town. They'd been able to borrow a house to stay in for a few months right after they'd gotten to Rocket Town, a small house that had two bedrooms, Yazoo being the one to have the second bedroom.

They wouldn't stay there for that long, though. Cloud had decided quickly that he wanted to return back to Midgar at once the baby was born, Kadaj having a feeling that Cloud actually missed the life he'd had before Kadaj appeared. The life with Tifa and those orphans, Kadaj figured he probably missed them a lot. And now that Cid offered free flight back to Midgar whenever Cloud wished for it, if was easy to understand that Cloud wanted to get back as soon as possible, to apologize to certain friends.

Cid. He hadn't believed the pregnancy at all. He'd just patted Cloud on the back mumbling something about Cloud 'seriously needing a long rest' and as he'd added after a pause; 'probably that kid too'. But when Kadaj's stomach had grown bigger and there was no longer a question whether it was true or not, Cid had decided to just ignore it all. And ever since realizing it was true he had started to send Yuffie over to tell Cloud whatever he had to say, since Yuffie was pretty much just exited about the whole thing. It seemed like she didn't really care that it was a male instead of female carrying the child, all that mattered to her was that 'oh my god Cloud's gonna become a daddy!', and ever since then she'd been randomly buying cute little teddy bears to them that she meant was for the little baby.

So their life in Rocket Town was actually quite alright. Cloud had after a long discussion with Cid managed to borrow some money from his old friend, enough for food and to stay in the house for some months. Yuffie had gladly helped out a bit too, buying random useful stuff (not only teddy bears) to them now and then in exchange of getting to feel the baby kick by laying her hand on Kadaj's growing stomach, something Kadaj disliked greatly but had accepted after Cloud had said it was 'either that or a trip to the doctor', so Kadaj had decided to rather survive the annoying girl being all over him all the time.

When it came to the subject about Loz, Cloud had sometimes woken up by hearing Kadaj sob quietly in the middle of the night, accepting a hug but nothing else. And sometimes Cloud could hear the two brothers sit on Yazoo's room speaking quietly as if comforting each other. Once Cloud had been able to pick up some of the words they said, which seemed to be the brothers memorizing random things about Loz. But whenever Cloud had tried to mention Loz, Kadaj had just said he didn't want to talk about it, so Cloud figured he would let this be between those two.

Yazoo did also seem to feel better after a while. He'd been completely wrecked at first when they came to Rocket Town, but lately he'd been lightening up, probably due to his talks with Kadaj. Although towards Cloud he was still the same, glaring at the blonde and now and then picking up fights with him for no reason. And as Kadaj's stomach grew bigger and bigger, Cloud seemed to be more into fighting back at Yazoo, and Kadaj had realized that they'd lately started more quarrels than usual, with less point in them for each quarrel. Kadaj had guessed soon that Cloud probably was beginning to get more stressed. It was just a few weeks left, after all. Sometimes Kadaj had been wondering if maybe he was some of the reason to Cloud's stress, and maybe he were the one making it worse. Of course it was the pregnancy, but did Kadaj do anything else wrong..? Kadaj pushed that thought away quickly. He figured that if so he would figure that out after he was finished with this stupid pregnancy, not now.

The child had recently started to kick more than normal now; sometimes Kadaj found it even hurt a little, when the baby kicked towards his ribs. But the baby kicking seemed to be something Cloud actually found cute, it was often before they went to sleep that Cloud laid his hand on Kadaj's stomach, hoping to feel a kick or two. And Kadaj was proud to sometimes being able to guide Cloud's hand to just the right place were the child was kicking.

Those times were actually a nice feeling, one of the few good things about the pregnancy, Kadaj figured. And he'd started to wonder if maybe sharing a child with Cloud would be amazing. Sometimes he couldn't wait for the child to be born just because of wanting to experience that feeling with Cloud, instead of the usual reason for wanting the birth; to get this pregnancy over with. Not that he actually was sure he wanted to experience a birth, but he had to, after all.

Then one morning Kadaj woke up feeling a quite special feel in his stomach, he didn't really figure out what, but it hurt, so he hurried out the door of their bedroom to find Cloud, who seemed to be right in the middle of another quarrel with Yazoo. Kadaj winced slightly before trying to get the blonde's attention towards him.

"…Cloud?" he said first, looking at Cloud who just kept on yelling at Yazoo, who yelled back. Kadaj was sure neither of them really knew what the other was yelling about, or maybe not even what they were yelling about themselves. Kadaj decided to try again.

"Cloud!" louder this time, but Cloud seemed to still not hear. Kadaj made an angry pout.

"CLOUD!" he decided to wait a few seconds, wincing once more before sighing in annoyance.

"Oh, for gods sake, NII-SAN!!" and Cloud shut up and turned to him. Kadaj would've used a long time being amused at Cloud reacting more to 'Nii-san' than to 'Cloud', if it hadn't been for the situation he was in, putting a hand on his stomach as he winced in pain once again.

"I was just wondering, is it normal to start to feel…stinging pain, like, every second minute at this time of pregnancy?"

Both Yazoo and Cloud's eyes widened.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

(I know it's a short chapter, sorry about that) 


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, so the chapter I definitely didn't look forward to has finally come XD and it wouldn't have happened if it hadnt been for the help I got from Nariko Sasame, who emailed me quite a long time ago just to help me out with how the birth could be done and gave me some ideas. So thanks alot, Nariko Sasame!

Well then, go on reading if you dear... XD

**

* * *

****Chapter 20**

They'd used some time figuring out what to do after that moment. Both Cloud and Yazoo being quite shocked at what Kadaj had said, although Yazoo had no idea what it meant, he'd reacted at once at the fact his brother was feeling pain. Cloud on the other hand, had reacted due to his feeling that this most likely was the birth. And as he and Yazoo had helped Kadaj back down on his bed, Cloud had prayed to himself that either he was wrong, or Kadaj's special pregnancy was supposed to only last for 8 months. Or else the child would be born a whole month too early, which was definitely not a good thing.

Cloud reacted by a sudden slap in the face that caused him to get abruptly back to reality, glaring at Yazoo after figuring out he was the one who'd slapped him as he spoke out an annoyed "WHAT?" to the silver haired man who glared back.

"I'm asking you a question here!" Yazoo yelled back, casting a look at Kadaj who let out another groan of pain before continuing with the question, "what the hell is happening?"

Cloud didn't answer at first. He went over to Kadaj who sat on the bed and kneeled down before him instead, placing both hands on the teens stomach, holding them there for a while before he looked up into Kadaj's eyes, trying to answer them both as calmly as he could.

"Kadaj, I'm not sure, but I think you are about to give birth"

This time it was Kadaj's turn to open his eyes wide, staring for a few seconds before starting to ramble with a shaky voice.

"No. Nonono, Cloud, no…9 months not 8, for gods sake Cloud, no, just no! Oh my god…"

Cloud stood up while taking a deep breath, hoping to stay as calm as possible through all of this. He placed a hand on Kadaj's shoulder, making Kadaj go quiet again, although he stared at Cloud with a scared look in his eyes, and Cloud tried to force a smile to his lips in hope of calming Kadaj.

"Just lie down, carefully, ok?" he said, his voice still calm as he helped Kadaj lie down on the pillows behind him, and Cloud looked around for more pillows. Finding two more which he laid behind Kadaj's back before turning his head to Yazoo, who was still staring with a shocked look from the answer he'd gotten to his question.

"Yazoo, you go get more pillows" Cloud said, slightly surprised to see Yazoo not going against him for once, just turning quickly and run out of the room, hopefully to do as Cloud said, and as he was gone Cloud turned back to Kadaj, reaching out to stroke Kadaj's cheek and kiss his lips to calm down the scared youth, but Kadaj just kept staring at him with fearful eyes, only once closing them and groaning as another rush of pain went through his body.

"Please tell me you know how to handle a birth" Kadaj stuttered out at once the pain let go for a little while, and Cloud sighed, sitting down on the bed to give Kadaj a firm hug.

"I know a little," Cloud answered, "I have never done it before, but I know pretty much how" it was one of the things he'd learned in SOLDIER, about how to handle a birth in case it would happen at a place you couldn't get a doctor. A SOLDIER had to be prepared for anything, even that. The thing was that this was a male, not a female, who was giving birth at this very moment.

Cloud stroked Kadaj's hair and kissed him on his forehead, trying to calm down the youth as he mumbled, "it'll be fine, just breath deeply and try and stay as calm as you can through this".

Kadaj looked up at him and whimpered slightly, but seemed to try what Cloud said, trying to take a deep breath, although he was interrupted by another rush of pain going through his body and he let the breath out quickly as he gritted his teeth, just at the moment Yazoo returned with pillows from both the couch and his own bed, handing them to Cloud in silence, who placed them all behind Kadaj to make Kadaj lie in a more comfortable position.

"Well then…" Cloud mumbled, looking back into Kadaj's eyes, "Kadaj, I pretty much…have to take a look down there." Cloud could feel his own cheeks redden slightly, and see Kadaj's cheeks do the same as Kadaj nodded slightly before looking away, and Cloud could hear Yazoo mumbling a quiet "oh my god…" as realization seemed to come to him too. It all felt so awkward, in the end Cloud just decided to go right on with it, beginning to pull off Kadaj's pants and everything, looking nowhere else than just there, between the youth's legs, calming himself with the fact it wasn't like he hadn't seen the place before. He'd been the one to impregnate the poor boy after all.

The sight he got to see pretty much answered all his questions, although it seemed unbelievable, and he looked back up at Kadaj with his brows furrowed.

"…I guess it actually will come out the way it came…in" Cloud mumbled dumbly, causing Yazoo to repeat "oh my god" once again, just louder before turning his back to them while covering his face with his hands, and Kadaj just threw his head back against the pillows as he groaned.

"Can't this birth just be over NOW?" Kadaj sighed out, before wincing once again from more pain.

* * *

Sadly Kadaj did definitely not get his wish true; it went almost 8 hours more before Kadaj suddenly could feel a certain something inside him press downwards as he whined in pain, almost crying while Yazoo began walking back and forth in the room, never casting a single look towards what was happening to his brother, only hearing Cloud repeating words like 'keep breathing' and later on 'keep pushing', and Kadaj was almost crying, as he kept yelling out in pain while trying to do as Cloud told him to. Yazoo hated himself at this moment. For not managing to keep all the noise out of his head, for not being there for his little brother, for not helping, for being in the room at all. Pretty much for everything, and it just seemed to get worse, and in Yazoo's opinion, it lasted forever. So he kept walking back and forth with eyes tightly closed, until everything suddenly seemed to stop, and Kadaj was taking many deep breaths instead of crying in pain.

Yazoo dared to turn towards them, just as another sound filled the room. It was a baby, crying. That much Yazoo figured. And he looked towards Cloud, who was holding it in his arms, and 'oh god' the baby was completely covered in blood. Not that Yazoo hadn't seen blood before, he'd seen a lot of blood, but this was different, much different.

Then Cloud turned and looked at him, the blonde's face seeming very pale, but he spoke in the same calm voice as he ordered, "Yazoo, towels. Lots of towels". And once again Yazoo was happy to apply, spinning around towards the door, hearing Cloud mentioning to Kadaj that he had to prepare for the afterbirth just before he got out of the room, walking quickly towards the bathroom, not thinking, just hurrying towards the closet with the towels, opening it and grabbing all the towels inside there. He didn't even care to close the closet afterwards, he just stood up and ran back to the bedroom Cloud and Kadaj was in.

Returning, Yazoo figured that whatever the afterbirth was, it seemed to be over by now, and he just went over to Cloud, handing over the towels without throwing a single look at that certain place, and Cloud took them quickly, starting to dry off all the blood from the child, who was still crying loudly in Clouds arms.

When the child was fully dried, Cloud covered it in two clean towels and stood up, making Yazoo able to, from the door, take a look. Happy that Kadaj's leg seemed to be in the way of the worst. He noted a scissor lying on the floor, covered in blood just like much of the bed's end was. He didn't figure what it had actually been used for, but Cloud seemed to know what he was doing, so it was probably nothing to worry about.

It wasn't before a few seconds later that he noticed what he had just thought. He had just trusted Cloud. Yazoo slapped himself mentally before looking back towards Cloud who had walked up to Kadaj. Kadaj was still panting, but managed slightly to look up at Cloud, who leaned down and placed the little child into Kadaj's arms, mumbling low words as he stroked Kadaj's cheek again.

"It's a boy," Cloud said, "a healthy boy"

Finally Kadaj allowed himself to cry.

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

So there! The question has been answered XD; well at least I tried, and I couldn't get up with anything better right then XD. And since none of you wanted me to skip the birth, I thought I would be nice XD :::hoping you'll go easy on me::: ;P 


	21. Chapter 21

Lemme guess, everyone has completely forgotten about this story by now::sighs:: I'm so sorry! I promise that this story will be done by the end of my summer vacation! And yes, you are all allowed to hit me for my lazyness xD;; Gwah. Well, chapter 21 is up now xD;;

* * *

**Chapter 21**

One week later, Kadaj found himself waking up to the sound of a little baby's laughter, though he used minutes to finally force his eyes open. All this days after birth, he'd only felt tired, it was like only sitting up would make him exhausted and he ended up just falling back towards the pillows. Once he had tried to even stand, though it had only made him fall back at Cloud who'd held him due to the pain caused by the birth. Now he woke up seeing Cloud holding the little one in his arms, talking randomly to him, although the baby couldn't possibly understand any of what Cloud said to him, cause after what Kadaj had realized, the kid knew no words. According to Cloud, they were supposed to teach the baby all words. Something that sounded very tiring in Kadaj's opinion, and he had no clue HOW to do it. He wondered if maybe it was exactly that Cloud was doing now.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj mumbled with a tired voice, looking sleepily at Cloud who tilted his head towards him.

"Talking to your son" Cloud stated simply, causing Kadaj to let out a huff.

"He's your son too" he mumbled, though asking further right after, "what are you saying to him?"

Something that could resemble a smile formed on Cloud's lips as he stood up to place their child back in his small bed, then turning to kiss Kadaj's forehead and sit closer to the tired youth.

"Just explaining to him why you're so tired" Cloud finally answered, making Kadaj look questioningly at him.

"And why's that?" Kadaj asked, slightly amused.

"Due to his stupid father" Cloud leaned down to Kadaj, so close that their noses touched, before he whispered an apologise, making Kadaj raise an eyebrow to give him a weird look.

"You're blaming yourself?" he asked, getting a slight nod as answer as Cloud kept looking right into his eyes, "why?"

At the question, Cloud sat up and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm the one who impregnated you, aren't I?" Cloud answered, looking back down at Kadaj, who for the hundredth time tried to sit up after the birth one week ago, only succeeding by the help of his own hands holding him up.

"That doesn't make it your fault" Kadaj stated firmly, glaring at Cloud, who actually gave him a true smile as he leaned forward to kiss Kadaj on the lips.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked, and Kadaj once again was reminded of how much of a dork the man he loved sometimes could be, though too tired to put up some kind of argument. Instead he mumbled a yes, and for the hundredth time in a week; fell towards the pillows again.

Cloud stood up, tilting his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Kadaj's tired, but still awake, body.

"You know, you do actually worry me a little, Kadaj" Cloud mumbled after a while, a more serious look appearing on his face as Kadaj looked up at him with eyes about to close for sleep, "I mean, are you really supposed to be this tired still, a whole week after? Shouldn't you at least be able to walk around a bit by now?"

Kadaj sighed, closing his eyes as he mumbled quietly "I guess not" as an answer to the last question, before he readied himself to go back to sleep once again, though he was denied it when Cloud continued talking to him.

"Yuffie claimed to me the other day that it wasn't normal, that you're supposed to feel better sooner" Cloud stated, believing Yuffie most likely knew more about pregnancy and birth than he did, since she, in fact, was a woman.

"Well, she's a woman and I'm not." Kadaj stated, only looking at Cloud with one eye open as sleep seemed incredibly alluring now.

Cloud sighed. Letting his arms fall back at his sides as he decided to let it go by that fact. Thinking it probably was true, a male body wasn't supposed to give birth after all, so it probably took longer for Kadaj's body to recover from it than it takes for a woman. Seeing Kadaj yawn, he heard the youth mumbling towards him.

"You worry too much, nii-san" and seconds later, it was obvious that Kadaj was back into deep sleep. Cloud couldn't help but lean forwards and kiss Kadaj once more on his forehead before checking if their son was fast asleep as well. When he assured that both were fast asleep, he walked quietly out of the room and back into the kitchen, finding Yazoo sitting by the table holding a cup with warm liquid. As Cloud walked into the room, Yazoo glanced up at him.

Ever since one week ago, when Kadaj had given birth, there had been no quarrels between them. They had both agreed to keep quiet for Kadaj's sake, and as that promise had kept them from yelling, they had found themselves actually talking to each other. Though still a bit on each others bad side, they finally had let their hatred go. At least that's what Cloud hoped, he still wasn't sure what kind of thoughts that actually lurked deepest into Yazoo's mind, as the silver haired man had a tendency to disappear into his own thoughts. But now, as he sat down at the table, he found Yazoo either had to be in a good mood, or his guessing was true, as Yazoo glanced down at his cup of coffee before looking back up at Cloud.

"You want some coffee?" Yazoo randomly asked, as if he actually cared for Cloud.

"That would be nice" Cloud replied, putting his head in his hands as he leaned forwards on the table, suddenly feeling exhausted himself. And Yazoo stood up and went over to where they kept their cups, grabbed one and poured newly made coffee into it, placing it down before Cloud as he sat back down.

"How's my little brother?" he then asked, taking a sip of his own coffee, hearing Cloud sigh.

"He's fine, I guess" Cloud mumbled, covering his face in his arms for a few seconds before reaching out for his coffee.

"You guess?" Yazoo asked with an edge to his voice while Cloud took a big swallow of his coffee. Setting the cup back down Cloud answered.

"Yes, I mean it's not like he feel any better than before. He's still just as tired, which kind of worries me" Cloud sighed again, "Yuffie claimed he should be better by now, though Kadaj himself says it's probably because his pregnancy was different, very different"

Yazoo looked at him. For more than a minute he just looked at him, before he in the end leaned back in his chair, stating calmly.

"Kadaj's probably right. As long as he don't get worse I guess we can stay calm"

Cloud nodded quietly, keeping his head back in his hands, staring down at the dark brown kitchen table, keeping quiet. He could hear Yazoo take another sip of his coffee before putting his cup down again, and suddenly he found Yazoo leaning forwards on the table to stare Cloud into his eyes.

"You seem stressed" Yazoo said just as calmly as always, and Cloud found he couldn't say anything against that.

"I guess I am" he just mumbled in reply, and for a little while they were just looking at each other, both leaned over the old kitchen table, before Yazoo suddenly stood up and began to walk behind Cloud.

"So what are we going to do when Kadaj gets better?" Yazoo asked. Soon after Cloud could feel a couple of hands on his neck, startling him at first before he leant into Yazoo's hands as they began to massage his neck and shoulders. He didn't care to react towards Yazoo's sudden change in actions towards him, being so kind one of a sudden.

"Well…" Cloud mumbled, sighing as he felt Yazoo's hands do wonders to his stress.

"When Kadaj gets better, we're heading back to Edge."

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

And that is. I will hopefully get the next chapter up next week xD Yep. And, I'm sorry folks, the name of the little boy will not be revealed yet ;) hehe (but that is because Cloud and Kadaj hasn't decided it yet ;P) 


	22. Chapter 22

Woah, look how fast the next chapter got up, ne xD anyway. You're so right, Adeline, what Kadaj wants, Kadaj gets, indeed! xD Also, thanks for the understanding, amethyst sylph :)

Love you all for reviewing, and once again sorry for how long it took! xD

On with chapter 22.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

It wasn't before another week had passed that Kadaj managed to take his first steps out of the bed, but it made both Cloud and Yazoo very relieved to see that he was getting better, and not worse. Cloud had happily helped Kadaj over to their small living room so Kadaj could sit down on their tiny couch, the child fast asleep in Kadaj's arms. And although Kadaj had had a lot of time to look at their little boy when he'd been stuck in bed, it wasn't before the light in their living room gave him a better sight that he noted that the baby had blonde hair, just like Cloud, a realization that made Kadaj unable to keep a bright smile from forming, looking up at Cloud who stood in front of him to mention it.

"I know." Cloud replied to Kadaj, stroking the youth's silver hair as he gave him a slight smile in return, "He got my hair color, though your eyes." He continued. Looking down at the little child, Kadaj pouted at the fact the child was still fast asleep, making him unable to check if what Cloud said was true.

"Really?" Kadaj asked, looking back up at Cloud, who slowly sat down beside Kadaj, kissing the teen's temple, "I thought they were blue" Kadaj continued, tilting his head towards Cloud.

"Well the last time I checked closely I swear I could see more green than blue in those eyes of his." Cloud said, reaching out a hand to stroke the golden hairs on top of their child's head as Kadaj had turned his head towards the little boy again, staring at the cub as if mentally trying to wake the child up, though the only thing he got was a little grunt from the baby as it moved his tiny hands a little, quickly returning to deep sleep. In the end Kadaj gave up, letting out a sigh as he gave the baby a small glare before he leaned his head against Cloud's shoulder.

"He's so selfish." Kadaj stated in an irritated tone, staring at the small TV in front of them. He noticed Cloud was about to answer him, though he was cut off as Yazoo entered the room, glancing at the two of them as he walked over, stopping right above Kadaj as he stared at the little baby just like Kadaj had done a few minutes ago.

"Is that all it does?" Yazoo mumbled, "Sleep, cry and eat?"

Yazoo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the couple sitting on the couch, Kadaj starting to giggle insanely at Yazoo's question, whom just turned his gaze towards Cloud, awaiting him to answer instead.

"Apparently." was all Cloud answered, quite amused as well, although keeping it to himself unlike Kadaj who still kept giggling. Yazoo though, having known Kadaj for longer than anyone else, didn't bother to be offended by the never ending giggling as he was used to Kadaj laughing at him for quite a lot. All he did was raise his shoulders as he turned to walk into the kitchen. Seconds after the baby decided to wake up, causing Kadaj to stop giggling as the child began to cry loudly in his arms. Kadaj quickly sat straight up, looking dumbly at the child for a few seconds before he stared helplessly over at Cloud, who leaned over to calm the child down by shushing at it.

"He's probably hungry." Cloud said after a few seconds trying to quiet down the baby without success. Cloud had ended up being the one taking care of the child the most, since Kadaj had been too tired for so long, though he'd made Kadaj sometimes be the one to hold the child and feed him with a bottle of baby milk the times Kadaj managed to stay awake.

"Yazoo, could you fix some baby milk since you're in the kitchen right now?" Cloud called out, looking towards the kitchen entrance where Yazoo appeared, staring blankly at him.

"Look, that's not my kid, alright." Yazoo mumbled, causing Cloud to roll his eyes.

"Just do it, Yazoo, you know how, I've made you do it before." Cloud stated, turning to see Kadaj almost looking frightened at the wriggling child who just kept crying loudly in his arms, and as if timed, the sound of the doorbell rang just then.

Standing up, Cloud figured Yazoo must've taken the hint since he seemingly had returned in to the kitchen. Stroking Kadaj's hair once, he hurried over to open the door, finding Yuffie standing outside waving her hands frantically.

"Hiya!" Yuffie greeted with a big smile, entering the house before Cloud even had the time to greet her back, "How's Kadaj?" she asked seconds after, tilting her head to peer into the living room.

"He's fine." Cloud answered, making sure to talk loud enough for Yuffie to hear him over the loud baby cry, though he probably didn't need to answer since Yuffie had already spotted Kadaj sitting on the couch with his son. Turning her head back to Cloud, Yuffie clapped her hands as she kept smiling.

"He's better! Yay! Is it ok that I come in, by the way?" Yuffie suddenly asked, though Cloud didn't get the chance to answer as Yuffie already had gone into the living room. Sighing, Cloud closed the door and headed back into the living room at the same time as Yazoo appeared from the kitchen with the bottle of baby milk in one hand, handing it to Kadaj. Yuffie who had sat down right beside Kadaj watched with great fascination as Kadaj managed to make the child drink the bottle, causing the baby cry to finally stop.

Letting a relieved sigh escape his lips, Cloud sat down at the other side of Kadaj, Yazoo standing nearby just watching them for a few minutes before he turned and headed back into the kitchen, not caring that Yuffie had come in. They sat there for at least a few minutes longer before Yuffie decided to break the silence.

"So what are you gonna call him?" she asked, staring at both of them as they looked back at her dumbly. Kadaj tilting his head slightly as if he hadn't understood the question.

"…call him?" Kadaj asked, giving Yuffie a weird look, though she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, your son needs a name, doesn't he?" she asked, smiling brightly at him.

"…Oh." Kadaj simply said before turning his head towards Cloud as if he was supposed to know the answer to that, though all Cloud did was shrugging as he answered.

"We don't know yet."

Kadaj seemed to like that answer, as he turned his concentration towards their son drinking of the bottle, looking closely as he noted that Cloud had spoken the truth. The boy had the same eye color as him, though they weren't cat-like, they were round. Something Kadaj didn't mind. He was proud, for some reason, and he smiled slightly to himself as Yuffie began talking to Cloud.

"So, you guys were gonna head back to Edge when Kadaj felt better, right? When will that be?" she asked, seeing Cloud think for a moment before he nodded.

"We'll probably head back soon; we'll wait just a few days longer." Cloud answered, and then turned his head towards Kadaj who seemed busy studying his own child, so Cloud nudged Kadaj slightly on the shoulder as he said "if that's ok with Kadaj."

Looking up only for a few seconds, Kadaj turned his head back down to the child as he answered.

"Yeah, that's alright."

* * *

As planned, only a few days later they had all gotten themselves aboard Cid's ship, heading back towards Edge. 

Yuffie had helped out a whole lot with the packing, as Cid had readied the ship and helped them carrying everything aboard, and to Cloud's big surprise, Cid seemed to finally have accepted the fact Kadaj and Yazoo was around. Once Cloud had even caught Cid talking with Kadaj, which was quite surprising as Cid had tended to ignore both him and Yazoo for as long as they'd stayed there. Cloud figured the sight of their son must've had great effect, and hoped it would be the same with Tifa and the others as well although he doubted it.

As they had gotten aboard and managed a nice place for Kadaj to sit with the child safely on his lap, Cid started the ship and soon they were far up in the sky.

Kadaj was happy that the baby slept for long, giving him the chance to look out and see the world from far up in the air. It was something he had never experienced before, and he found it amazing to finally see. After an hour of flight Kadaj noticed Junon beneath them, the city he and Cloud had spent a lot of time in before they had taken the ship over towards Costa Del Sol. He could see the ship flying over mountains as he figured they had to be near Edge now. And soon after that thought had passed him he felt a shooting pain go through his head.

By the sudden gasp from Kadaj Cloud turned in alarm to see Kadaj lean forwards to cover his face in his free hand. Walking over to him Cloud placed an arm on the youth's shoulder, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Kadaj, are you alright?" he asked, studying Kadaj as the youth seemed to mumble something to himself that Cloud couldn't hear. It took a few seconds before Kadaj suddenly noticed Cloud's hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he answered Cloud with a shaky voice.

"I'm fine." He said first, needing to take in another shaky breath before continuing, "It's just…mother."

_-End of Chapter-_

* * *

There we go, hah, still no name for the baby ;) Also want to say that that is such a pretty name you got there, kai-lover-666! Got me thinking, for some reason, heh. By the way, wont be any new chapter in two weeks due to vacations xD;; sorry! You'll have to wait a bit again xD 


	23. Chapter 23

I wonder...how many will notice this? :P Eeeh...well, now that I finally got back into writing (by my new CxK story, 'Three Pure Ones'), I also got requests to continue my old ones...and, indeed I should, so...:P I won't promise anything, since each time I make promises I end up not updating in a looong time (and goodness, now it's gone an entire year!). But I will try, now, to finish this. There's only 2-4 chapters left. And I should be able to do that. Should, but I won't promise. xD I hope everything will go ok with this, as it's so long since I last put myself into this story I will simply try my best to write the same way and all. I'm terribly sorry if I do any mistakes. xD

So. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Kadaj's words made everyone on the ship go quiet, and Cloud stared at his lover for many minutes before he managed to put the

Kadaj's words made everyone on the ship go quiet, and Cloud stared at his lover for many minutes before he managed to put the pieces together, glancing over to Yazoo to see him rubbing his temples.

"You too?" He asked Yazoo, who didn't reply, so he looked back at Kadaj.

"Kadaj..?"

But Kadaj only shook his head continuously.

* * *

They landed, only 10 minutes later, and Kadaj seemed to have calmed down, he had even told Cloud not to worry, that it was probably just a one time thing, and Yazoo had nodded in agreement to his brother.

Now they were walking down the street towards Seventh Heaven carrying all the things they'd packed, the three of them. Cid had thanked no to come with them as he'd claimed he hated such situations that probably would occur over there now. Cloud could understand him, of course, because Tifa would probably go crazy, whether good or bad. Reaching Seventh Heaven, Cloud gave Kadaj a deep kiss, then kissed their child's forehead, before he nodded, halfway to them, mostly to himself, before he opened the door and walked in.

Tifa looked up at once, and her eyes widened, "Oh my god! Cloud! Finally!"

She ran over to him to give him a big hug, though stopped in her tracks once Kadaj entered as she saw the baby in his arms. Once seeing it, she placed her hand in front of her mouth and gasped. At least one minute lasted in awkwardness before Tifa finally managed to calm herself, smiling to them all as she calmly walked over and gave Cloud a friendly hug before turning to Kadaj.

"Is that…truly your child? You and Cloud's?" She asked, of course not believing it yet, and Kadaj pouted, though before getting to say any nasty comment to the woman, Cloud replied.

"It is. Just look." Cloud carefully took the child out of Kadaj's arms and into his own, "Blonde hair and green eyes, me and Kadaj, you see?"

Tifa looked, for a long time, and her face held an expression unreadable as she looked back up at Cloud.

"I guess…it's true." She mumbled, Cloud nodding at it, smiling slightly to her, which made her smile back, "Well…then, I'm happy for you two. Congratulations!"

"Cloud!"

All four were startled as Marlene suddenly ran into Cloud, hugging his waist tightly while Kadaj hurried to take the baby back as he was worried Cloud would loose it due to Marlene. Kadaj held the child tightly as Marlene looked up at Cloud with a huge smile.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, and Cloud smiled at her with a nod. A little after Marlene turned her attention to Kadaj, and the baby he was holding. She glanced at Cloud again and asked nicely, "Can I see it..?"

Cloud nodded once more, looking at Kadaj, "Kadaj, can you show her?"

First he hesitated, but in the end, Kadaj bent his knees to a low enough level for Marlene to look down at the little child. Marlene getting the expression any young girl gets at seeing a small baby, before she clapped her hands and smiled again.

"It's so cute!" she said, looking over at Tifa, who smiled at her.

"It's a boy, Marlene." Cloud said, correcting her a little. Yet the girl didn't care to pay attention at that as she once again was staring at the little cub.

"Well then," Tifa begun, "Perhaps it's time to let you all come in?" She laughed a little then, a kind laugh, "Cloud, you'll stay? And Kadaj and the child. What about you?" Tifa turned to Yazoo, who had been quiet the whole time.

"I'll stay as long as Kadaj stays." He concluded, and Tifa simply smiled at him.

"Sure, we got enough rooms…at least if Cloud and Kadaj sleeps together, I guess..?"

Cloud nodded at that, and Tifa nodded in return. Smiling before she turned to head back to what she'd been doing before they'd arrived, "Then welcome home, everyone!"

* * *

Later on, Yazoo had been given one of the small rooms, while Kadaj and Cloud got one to share, as well as a small bed for the baby had been put in there as well. As Cloud was putting on the bed sheets, something Kadaj had never done before and therefore failed at doing, the silver haired youth stood beside the small bed their child had been put into, watching as the baby slept peacefully.

"You think you'll be able to live here?" Cloud asked, looking over at him. Kadaj gave him a quick glance before he looked back at the baby.

"Probably." Was the reply, and Cloud finished fixing the bed before he walked over and put his arms around Kadaj.

"Probably?"

"Yes. When it's with you. And him." Kadaj pointed at their child, and Cloud chuckled a little.

"You could try and be friends with Tifa?" He asked.

Kadaj looked over his shoulder at Cloud, before pouting.

"Fine."

Cloud turned Kadaj around, looking him into his eyes.

"Why don't you want to?"

Kadaj let out a sigh, before shaking his head.

"Because it looks like she wants you, and you're mine now, forever." He said, grinning, making Cloud raise an eyebrow, wondering if he should ask further, but decided not to and kissed the beautiful boy instead.

"What was that earlier?" Cloud asked, as he remembered the earlier event on Cid's ship.

"What was what?" Kadaj tilted his head.

"You and Yazoo's headache, on the ship."

"Oh…" Kadaj said, thoughtful, before he shook his head and smiled at Cloud, "Don't worry. It was nothing."

Cloud didn't truly believe him, and definitely didn't like the fact that his love was clearly lying to him. But, Kadaj stood safely in his arms, and the event hadn't repeated itself yet. So he found out he should let it go for now. He would only worry if it happened again.

That night, Cloud suddenly woke up to find Kadaj gone.

_-End of Chapter- _


End file.
